Neo and the Wolves of Mars
by Dustiniz117
Summary: Tie in to Ptabs0101's Remnant of an Iron Rose. Neo, as an Agent of the Vanguard fights against the Fallen House of Wolves on Mars.
1. Ch 1 Arrival

**This story is a tie-in fanfic to Ptabs0101's Remnant of an Iron Rose. I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Roosterteeth and Bungie respectfully. This is my first multi-chapter story, so please be kind.**

 _This tale isn't about a team of huntsmen or huntresses from any of Remnant's combat schools coming to Earth to fight the creatures of the Darkness. Nor is it about a Guardian going to Remnant to assist the citizens of the planet against their fight against the Grimm. No, this story is about a criminal, a criminal that has changed her ways and has decided to join the Guardians and fight the good fight…_

 _-The Speaker_

"It's been a while, Shiro." Said a gruff baritone voice to the Exo wearing a yellow cloak, studded armor and braces as the latter approached the encampment.

"It's good to see you too Saladin." Said Shiro-4 as he shook hands with the legendary Iron Lord, Saladin Forge. They turned and walked into the fortress, passing Titans and Frames going and coming back from patrolling near the fortress.

"To what do I owe this meeting?" Saladin said to his fellow Guardian.

"I got a message from Cayde, on the other side of the portal. Someone from Remnant has signed up to become an Agent of the Vanguard. I'm to be their trainer."

Saladin pondered this bit of info as they reached the portal. Normally someone who is labeled as an Agent of the Vanguard, whether they are a Guardian or not, who go behind enemy lines and assassinate enemy leaders that may or will eventually be a threat to the Last City, gather intel, test new vehicles, armor, and weapons or do research that will help with the city's survival.

They stopped in front of the portal. Saladin may be older than most of the Guardians present on the planet, but he didn't know how this portal functioned at all. He knew that it created a bridge between Earth and the rediscovered world, Remnant, but that was the extent of his knowledge.

 _If Lord Timur was still here, he would be explaining to me how it actually worked until dawn, three days from now._ He thought to himself, remembering his deceased fellow Iron Lord, memories of their conversations past came to mind from those wonderful days.

His thoughts then turned darker. Since Remnant is a rediscovered colony, there is a chance that the Ironsbane may be present and dormant somewhere on the planet. Hopefully by the time Cayde, Summer, and the rest of the Guardians present there establish better travel between Remnant and Earth, Saladin can travel there and begin searching for evidence of it and make sure it is properly contained.

His thoughts were interrupted as the portal fluctuated in front of him. He and Shiro stood and waited for whoever came through from the other side. What they weren't expecting was a short statured young girl with multi colored hair and eyes, wearing a white jacket and a brown corset and pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels, carrying a white parasol and suitcase.

She approached the Titan and Hunter duo and craned her neck to look up at them and pulled out a small sign from out of nowhere.

 _ **Hello! My name is Neapolitan. Hunter Vanguard, Cayde-6 sent me here!**_

If either of them were surprised at the appearance of a sign that came out of nowhere, none of them shown it. She held out a device from her hand and Shiro took it and looked at the small, but brief resume of the woman in front of him.

He saw her name, skills, reason for signing up, along with a recommendation from Guardian Summer Rose.

Shiro smiled at the mention of his "sibling". Even though they aren't related in any way to each other, the two see themselves as brother and sister in bond.

He put his hands together and rubbed them. "Ok, welcome to Earth. I'm Shiro-4, I'm going to be training you for the duration of your time here." He nodded his head towards Saladin. "This is Saladin Forge, he's in charge of the Guardians stationed on this side of the portal." Saladin nodded his head in greeting. Neo, sensing the nobility coming from Saladin bowed to him. "I'll take you to the Last City, follow me." Shiro-4 turned to leave. Neo quickly picked up her suitcase and followed him towards the exit.

"Once we reach the Last City, you'll be meeting with the other members of the Vanguard, Ikora Rey and Commander Zavala. They'll give you a rundown on what you'll be doing as an agent."

Neo nodded her head as they walked away from the fortress, but stopped short when she heard a growl coming from the left of her. She turned her head and her eyes shot wide open when she saw a large group of wolves starring back at her. Their yellow eyes following her movements. She gripped her parasol tight, but a hand grabbed onto her shoulder.

She jumped and turned, expecting an enemy, but instead met the optics of Shiro-4.

"Don't worry about them, they belong to Lord Saladin." Shiro explained as he nudged Neo to follow him.

After walking some distance, he led her where his ship, Kingslayer BKR was hovering. He turned towards her and saw that she stopped a little back, staring at his ship. He remembered that one of the reasons that she signed up was due to her love of anything sci-fi. That included his ship. He smiled and walked back to stand alongside her.

"It's not much, but it has gotten me through some tight spots."

Shiro placed his hand on Neos shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of light. Seconds later, the ship rose into the air and took off into the distance.

000

Ever since she can remember, Neo has been a huge fan of the sci-fi genre. She loved reading the space-cowboy adventures of Ray Malcolm and his crew of outlaws flying his ship, The Fire Bird. Watching the latest Helen Ridley alien movie. Even when she joined Roman Torchwick's criminal activities, she would always use a part of her cut to either purchase a book or see the latest sci-fi movie. That all changed when robot aliens invaded Remnant not too long ago.

Apparently, these aliens were called the Vex, cyborgs that could manipulate time to a certain degree and hated everything that wasn't them. It didn't matter if they were human, Faunus, or Grimm, they all deserved to be eradicated. If it wasn't for the intervention of the Guardians, particularly Guardian Summer Rose and her fireteam, then all of Remnant would have been destroyed.

Originally, when she met Summer, she was an enemy of her then boss, Cinder and her plans for Vale and had to be eliminated, but after getting a glimpse of her powers on a captive Roman, Neo was terrified of her. But that all changed when Summer learned of her love for all things sci-fi, she offered Neo a position as an Agent of the Vanguard, exploring other planets and sabotage alien operations out in space. Suddenly the adventures she read and watched no longer seemed fictional, but are now reality.

And now here she is, on another planet, inside of a spaceship piloted by a robot.

 _I can't believe this is happening!_ She thought to herself as she shook with excitement.

Suddenly, the ship shook, almost making her lose her balance. She heard thunder from outside the ship.

Sensing her inquisitiveness, Shio called out over his shoulder,

"We are just passing through the Stormwall."

She was about to pull out a sign, but stopped as Shiro answered her upcoming question.

"The Stormwall is created by the Traveler as a defense against any being of Darkness. Beings of light such as myself and you are immune."

Ingenious, she thought to herself. That would be very useful to some very interested parties, the Councils of the four kingdoms, Ironwood…

She stopped that train of thought. One of the requirements for working as an agent of the Vanguard was that she couldn't go taking any Pre-or Post-Golden Age technology and selling it to the highest bidder on Remnant. Violating it would null the contract she signed and would give the Guardians the right to end her life.

 _Got to stop thinking like a criminal_ , she thought to herself. _That isn't me anymore, it's time to wipe the slate clean, start anew. I only regret that Roman isn't with me to share this new adventure with me._

She gripped the right side of the wall of the inside of the ship as it buckled and shook as the ship passed through the storm. She glanced to the right, her eyes widened and shifted to white as she peered through the porthole. She looked as the storm dispersed, revealing the vast City that spread before her as it stretched before her eyes. Ships, both terrestrial and space-worthy flew in the sky going to destinations unknown. And floating above the city, suspended in the sky is a gigantic white orb.

Shiro-4 smiled, or what could pass for a smile on a robot's face. It doesn't matter if this is the first time you've been to the city, or simply returning from a mission in the wild, they always get the same expression that Neo is expressing on her face; wonder and excitement.

"Neapolitan, welcome to The Last City; home to the Guardians and resting place of The Traveler."


	2. Ch 2 Orientation

**A/N: For those who want t know, I have permission from Ptabs0101 to make this story. Also shout out to him for favoring this story, that means a lot to me. _There are several references to his past story, Remnant of a Rose along with references to RWBY Chibi._**

 ** _Now onto the story._**

 _Semblances. They are Remnants version of a Guardians abilities, but are more unique and diversified between each other. No two are the same._

 _Cryptarch author of Remnant: A Guide to the Lost World_

Neo stood in wonder of everything around her. Guardians of all classifications in groups talking to one another or showing of weapon designs that make the newest Atleasian weapons look like museum relics from the Great War, some playing with a giant ball bouncing it on top of their heads, or just dancing.

Her current gaze is on the city itself. She couldn't help but admire the similarities between this city and some of the architecture on Remnant. It looked like a combination of the simplicity of Vale architecture and the artistic designs of Mistral. And the size of this city alone can fit all of Vale in this city five times over.

She took out her scroll and opened it. Immediately the _**NO CCT CONNECTION**_ pop-up came up. She sighed, closed the pop-up and opened the camera part, turned it around so it was facing her and took the picture. After the _click_ she turned it around and saw the picture. It was with her smiling with the full size of the city and the Traveler hovering above her.

"When you're done taking pictures, follow me." Shiro-4 said as he walked into the plaza. Neo picked up her suitcase and stepped into stride besides him. "By the way, I'm kidding, A lot of non- Guardians come here, we even give tours to school children from the city, so we're used to them taking pictures.

" _Attention Guardians! The floor of the 3_ _rd_ _floor of the Guardians living quarters is still covered in lava. So, if you haven't gotten your stuff out by now, it's probably burned up by now." Said a female announcer on the PA._

Neo didn't pay much attention to the PA, thinking it was someone's idea of a joke.

The walked down some steps and entered a great hallway where some Guardians were talking to a Frame Vendor. Going further, they made it towards a huge table where two Guardians were standing over-looking it. One of them was a dark-skinned woman with hair cropped close to her head wearing an elegant purple and red robe, while the other was a large man with pale skin, bald head, dressed in heavy armor with a piece of red steel on ne shoulder.

"Neopolitan, allow me to introduce you to Ikora Rey, Warlock Vanguard," Shiro introduced as the woman, Ikora bowed. "And Commander Zavala, Titan Vanguard." The large man, Zavala, nodded in greeting.

"Neopolitan, it is good to meet you." Said Zavala. "We've read Cayde's reports given your past and your desire to be an Agent of the Vanguard." Ikora gestured towards the table in front of them. "Please place your scroll onto the table. Allow our Ghost to make some changes to them while we explain what you'll be doing for us." Neo nodded as she took out her scroll and placed it on the table.

"As an Agent of the Vanguard, you'll be tasked with scouting regions all across the system, gathering intel, and assassinating enemy leaders." Zavala said as his Ghost, Atlas, along with Ikora's, Wash, flew over to Neo's scroll and started to scan it.

"For every mission, you go on and complete, you'll be given 250 Glimmer as payment, any weapons or engrams you find in the field is yours by right."

It only took a few moments for the two Ghosts to finish their modifications to her Scroll. "We made a few upgrades to your scroll." Ikora continued, "Now it can store weapons, armor, resources and vehicles. Simply hold open your scroll, hover over anything you want and it will convert the object into a digital form. Simply press the object on your scroll again to rematerialize it into a corporeal form. We've also opened an account for you containing 2000 Glimmer. We'll give you a call when your first mission is available." Ikora handed a small badge to neo, it's shape reminiscent to the symbol of the Vanguard.

Neo nodded pinned the badge to the front of her shirt and walked back towards Shiro and they both turned to leave.

As they made back towards the top, Shiro turned towards her. "Why don't you go to Banshee-44, the weapon smith and get your weapon checked." He said pointing towards a booth to the far left of them operated by another Exo. "I've got some mail that needs to be sorted through. You'd be surprised how much mail accumulates after a few weeks in the field." He left her as he headed towards a small hut where she supposed is where one gets mail. So, she followed his advice and headed to the panel.

She stepped in front of the booth. The Exo, a blue and yellow platted with antenna poking out of his head wearing a blue-tattered robe turned towards her. "Hmm, you must be the new girl?" he said in a gruff voice. "I'm Banshee-44, weapon smith. It's my job to make sure you're fitted with weapons that can handle everything the enemy can throw at you. Any weapons you have on hand I can scan?"

Neo reached for her parasol and handed it to him. Banshee took Neo's parasol from her hand and placed it onto the machine that was behind him. After pushing some buttons, a holographic display of her parasol came up.

"Hmmm, parasol made up of 35% of materials that match Earth and Mars elements on record with 65% of the remaining materials not matching any records; obviously Remnant, has a built-in blade at the tip, fabric is made up of a bullet proof cloth that absorbs both kinetic and energy based projectiles. Wonder if it can absorb a Fallen Walker's energy cannon blast?" He took it out and handed it back to her. "Anything else?"

Neo tilted her head in thought. She brought up her suitcase on top of the counter and opened it, she then brought out a gigantic black and red laser weapon that was nearly twice her size.

If she expected Banshee-44 to be surprised by the fact she produced a weapon that nearly dwarfed herself from a case that was inconceivably unable to hold it, she was disappointed.

Banshee didn't even blink his optics and held out his hand for the weapon and placed it in the machine.

"Weapon is obviously Remnant in origin. Possible prototype of their version of a Fusion Rifle. Powered by numerous Fire Dust crystals; currently inactive. Guardian classification of this weapon is Power based."

He took it out of the machine and placed it back onto the counter. Neo made to take it back, but Banshee kept his hand on it.

"I'd like to hang on to this for a while. Make a few modifications for it to work in the field. In exchange, I'd like you to test these weapons out in the wilds."

Banshee reached behind him and pulled out a white assault rifle and placed it in front of her.

"This is a prototype Hakke Test-A Assault Rifle. Fires 18 rounds per magazine with a reserve ammo capacity of 290 rounds. I'd like you to use this on Cabal soldiers when you get the chance."

He then brought out another weapon, a tubular grenade launcher with green and black markings around the ammo container.

"This is a new beauty, fresh off the assembly line from the Omolon Foundry. Fires 6 rounds per barrel with a maximum ammo capacity of 18. I'd like you to test on large groups of enemies."

Neo nodded and brought up her scroll. The two weapons dissolved into light and suddenly appeared on her scrolls interface.

She walked away from the weapons vendor and headed towards the hallway that lead towards Tower North. She stopped when she saw a ship fly overhead. She didn't know the make or model of it, all she knew is that she wants to see more. So instead of going right, she went left and followed down a hallway. As she exited the hall she was stopped short by the huge hanger. Spaceships of numerous shapes and sizes, both coming and going, being made and repaired.

She didn't know how long she stood staring, but she was brought out of her wonderment by a voice behind her.

"You know, I had that exact same face you have when I first saw a Jumpship."

Neo turned and saw a young woman in her mid-thirties, blonde, wearing a mechanics jumpsuit.

"I was a young girl, 8 years old, when I first saw one. It was then I knew I wanted to do nothing but take apart Golden-Age tech, put them back together and make ships fly. I'm Holliday." She held out her hand. Neo shook her hand and held out a sign with the other one.

 **I'm Neopolitan.**

She took out the badge and showed it to Holliday. She took one look and smiled. "So, you're the one from Remnant I've been hearing about." Seeing Neo's face, she continued, "Word travels fast when a resident from the lost world comes here and gets a job as an Agent of the Vanguard." She led Neo deeper into the hanger towards a table at the top of the stairs. "As shipwright, it's my job to get you trained on how to use a sparrow and get you a Jumpship." She nodded her head towards a large screen near the table. "Let's take a look," She tapped the screen and numerous ships appeared on the screen. "Now most of these ships are not available for non-Guardians, but I got a few ships that will do for you…"

Neo took a look at some of the ship designs. Most of them were very good looking, but none of them caught her complete attention…except for one. She pointed her finger at the ship. Holliday looked to the ship she was pointing at.

"Well, if it isn't my pet project, The Valkyrie 05X, made from prime pieces of Golden-Age Tech. Built for far reaching exploration, built in chain-gun and railgun weapon system. Made a good choice." She pressed the button and the ship became highlighted. They turned towards the hanger floor and a lift carrying said ship came up from below. Holliday turned towards Neo. "The ship will be ready for you by tomorrow, I'll give you the crash course for flying her." Neo's eyes shifted to pink and she hugged Holliday, she was taken aback from the action and hugged her back in turn. Neo released herself from the hug and skipped out of the hanger.

000

 _I finally have a ship to call my own!_ She screamed to herself.

She passed a frame that was busy sweeping the hallway and headed towards a pair of large doors that led towards the Guardian Quarters. She entered the doorways and was instantly assaulted with an assortment of aromas; the most common being ramen noodles, barbequed foods and liquor. She headed towards the ramen noodle stand and turned behind it towards the large staircase. She started walking up the stairs, she paused, however on the third-floor stairs and saw that the announcer from earlier wasn't kidding…

 _Wow, there really is lava on this floor!_ She thought to herself.

After a few hops, skips and jumps onto pieces of furniture that, surprisingly hasn't caught on fire or melted due to the heat, she made it to the stairs that lead to the 4th floor. Once she reached the top, she walked down the hallway and approached the door that had her name on it. She opened the door and walked in.

Her room wasn't too big nor too small. There was a twin bed against the wall near the window with a view of the mountains and fields in the distance shrouded in mist. Alongside the bed was a desk along with a nightstand and a dresser against the other wall. There was also a small fridge along with a small bathroom containing a standing shower and toiletries. The walls were bare of any decorations, nor markings of any kind.

She took out her scroll and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed and pressed the button that was labeled Local Radio.

 _Electric Light Orchestra - Mr. Blue Sky_

This is the first time she listened to Earth Music, and she liked what she was hearing. As it played, she started to dance to the music as she started unpacking. She took out her cloths, several of them matching her current outfit along with a few that didn't and placed them in the dresser. She took out a few framed photos and put them on the desk and smiled. They were all pictures of her with Roman.

In one of them it showed them with the rewards of her first heist with Roman, he with a jewel encrusted scepter replacing his cane, while on her head was the crown of the first Queen of Mistral that was on loan to the Vale Museum. Another photo was them at the Patch Carnival. He had clown makeup on his face while she had a kitty cat on hers. She smiled at the memory of that day. That was one of their very few days that they weren't planning any heists, but just enjoying the life as a normal citizen.

A lot of people assumed that she and Roman were an item, but in reality, the relationship was more like an older brother-younger sister. He found her pick-pocketing and was impressed with her skills. So, he took her under his wing and taught her everything she knows and they have been inseparable since. That was until recently, now she's on her own now.

She was taken out of her nostalgia by the music stopping and a pinging sound coming from her scroll. She took her scroll from the charger and found a message from Ikora.

 _Grimoire has been uploaded. Mission briefing tomorrow._

She remembered that the Grimoire is a large network database that contains all the knowledge that the Guardians have accumulated in their travels. Info on planets, enemies, resources and other things that are important.

Knowing that wherever planet she is sent to, she will eventually will have to face them, she took her scroll, laid down on her bed and began to go through it.

 **That's it for now. Taking a short break for a while to get a few chapters of this story all set up. Will be back with a new chapter sometime next week. So please be patient.**


	3. Ch 3 Wolves on the Prowl

**A/N: I know, I promised that I would post a new chapter last week, but four things got in the way. The first being RTX, which was awesome by the way. The second being work, so I didn't have time to organize thoughts for future chapters. The third being that I was busy playing the Beta for Destiny 2. And the fourth being that I had trouble coming up with good Fallen/Cabal antagonists for you readers to like, but that is fixed with the introduction of a two fallen leaders and one OC Cabal. So enjoy this chapter!  
**

 _Eliksni Conclave. An old Fallen ritual. When the Eliksni race faces great peril that threaten the existence of our entire race, a Conclave can be called by anyone, whether they be the lowliest of Dregs or the Kells of their respectful Houses. All of the Houses in the system come together, putting their differences and hatreds aside and discuss current events and deal with threats that threaten them all. The first one concluded with the Houses agreeing to flee our home world from the Whirlwind and follow The Great Machine into the stars. The second and third one sparked the House Devils and the other houses to fight the Guardians in what is called, The Battle of the Six Fronts and The Battle of Twilight Gap. The fourth was in concern to Oryx and his Taken. The fifth was a unanimous agreement between the Houses initiating a flee and hide order for all Fallen if the Guardian known as Summer Rose is sighted in the area. Given the recent events, concerning friend Summer Rose, the Vex and the lost world; Remnant, we are due for a sixth._

 _\- Variks the Loyal_

 **Rubicon Wastes, Mars**

Mars, the fourth planet in the Sol system, the place where the Traveler first made itself known to humanity. Now several hundred years later after the collapse, it was now the battleground between the Vex and the militaristic Cabal. However, that all changed when Oryx and his Taken came to the system and began taking from both ranks, leaving each army diminished in forces. But now that the king is dead, instead of conserving their forces, both sides continued their stalemate for the planet. But that all is about to change, for a third party was about to reveal itself to the world.

Up above the cliffs and rocks surrounding this area, a group of alien pirates were stealthily approaching the site. They stopped and hunched down near some large rocks near the ledge, giving them a clear site from above, but for those below looking from up, they couldn't see a thing. These kinds of pirates were bipedal, four eyed, some having two arms, while others wield four, a majority sporting Mo-hawks on their heads while others sprouted horns that curved around their heads or huge fan-like ears, all of them wielding weapons designed to either snipe at a distance or shred their enemies. But the thing they all had in common was that their armor and cloaks were colored a dark blue with a sigil of a wolf. These pirates are called in their native tongue Eliksni, but to everyone else in the system, they were Fallen. This particular group are the Fallen House of Wolves.

The one leading this pack of wolves was one of the very few survivors of the Wolf Rebellion, Yavek, Wolf Baron.

Yavek gazed down below at the base below. He knew that the other members of his house are using the tunnels that were too small for the Cabal to travel through and ambush the militant species that currently call this base theirs. The wolves' leader planned to attack the Cabal from the front, luring the soldiers stationed here to attack them, while those in the tunnels attack them from the sides and behind them, sealing the big doors that the Cabal have stationed within to cut them all off and finish at their leisure.

Yavek lifted one of his limbs and touched the right side of his face where his eyes should be, or rather where they used to be. For he was one of two Fallen that have survived an encounter with the Guardian Summer Rose. The first being a Vandal of House Devils by the name of Rahndel. In their place was a jagged scar running from the top of the uppermost eye to the bottom of his face leading to the other eye below. What set this scar from any other one was the inky black markings coming from the center of it. He remembered how he got this scar in the first place.

Long ago, he was once a high-ranking Captain of the wolves under the leadership of Skolas. Then the queen of the Awoken, Mara Sov defeated him and took control of the wolves. Many swore allegiance to her, but Yavek, among others did not. And when Skolas escaped the Prison of Elders and the wolves revolted and rejoined him, Yavek was the first to kneel before Skolas and swear allegiance. For his loyalty, Skolas elevated him to Baron and right hand to the Kell. One of his first missions was to negotiate with House Kings to join the wolves.

It started as a simple negotiation between the Kell of King's barons Paskin and Vekis in the Kingswatch in the Cosmodrome. It was all going so well until the accursed Guardian, Summer Rose fell into their meeting through the air vents, making a damnable pun about falling into a Fallen meeting. Everyone within, Dreg, Vandal, Shank, Servitor and the three barons in both houses opened fire on her, but she evaded and returned fire, using the Thorn hand cannon. One of its shots hit both his right eyes and he was blinded in pain and in rage as the guns Mark of the Devourer took effect. He stumbled through the chaos, blinded, killing fellow fallen from both houses as he stumbled through the observation decks window and plummeted fifty feet towards the ground and became unconscious. After he regained consciousness he returned to his skiff and remaining wolves under his command and fled the area. A little while after that he received the video of Guardian Rose fighting his Kell, and the ending of what she did to him.

After that, the House of Wolves became a joke to the other houses. Devils laughed and continued with their treasure hunts, Winter fled back to Venus and fought among themselves, Kings continued in the Shadows, numerous wolves fled for the safety of Exiles on the moon, while House Iron was indifferent to the wolves' reputation. They still forged weapons and vehicles for the highest bidder.

Yavek fled with his crew to Mars to lay low. Their numbers in the low 40,000s, second only to House Exiles, they were on the verge of infighting until the Archon, Keldar, came to them. The Archon faked his demise long ago and was binding his time until the right moment. So, the wolves hid, and waited. When Oryx and his Taken came and devastated the system, the Wolves remained hidden, and when the Hive God was defeated by Guardian Rose, the Wolves began to prowl.

Yavek came out of his memories and continued his observations of the Cabal firebase, counting 13 Legionary's, 3 Centurions, 6 Phalanx's, and 1 Colossus… a mere skeleton crew.

The Taken War has caught everyone in the system by surprise, and all suffered casualties. The Cabal got the worst of it, their numbers pitiful. Thanks to a Servitor modified with Stealth Vandal tech, the wolves managed to eavesdrop into the Cabal network. The last known leadership of the Cabal in the system, a Centurion by the name of Val Ma'ungh of the Blind Legion, has redistributed all remaining Cabal on Mars to guard important locations and to remain there for the foreseeable future.

Yavek heard movement from behind him, he briefly turned and saw that the movement came from The Archon himself. Keldar was the same appearance from any other Baron or Captain save for one small difference. That small difference being that the Archon himself was three times the size of Yavek himself. He bowed his head in submission as he passed and overlooked the firebase.

" **The Cabal stationed here are pitiful from before the Taken War.** " He said to the Archon. **"We will overtake this base in moments!"** The Archon rose to his full height and howled into the sky, signaling the wolves to attack the Cabal below, while a dreg sent a signal to one of the Servitors in the caves to commune with the rest in the caves to begin their assault.

The fight for a new den has begun.

 **A/N: We will be getting some more character development on the Fallen and Cabal in future chapters. Stay tuned!**


	4. WOR Cabal Chain of Command

**I figure a World of Remnant type of Chapter is needed for a bit of backstory to certain events, entities and locations to create more lore within PTtabs0101's "Remnant of Universe". I also wanted to answer some questions you might be wondering. At the beginning of each main chapter, are the Grimoire quote that has some significance to the chapter and overall the story itself.  
**

 _World of Remnant is an episodic documentary broadcast that is narrated by an important official, whether they be a Headmaster of one of their Huntsman Acadamies, a Veteran Huntsman, and in some cases a woman by the name of Halsey. They range from many topics, from Dust to Kingdoms to even the Grimm themselves. Compared to us, it is a primitive equivalent to our Grimoire Network System._

 _\- Cryptarch author of Remnant: a Guide to the Lost World_

 _ **World of Remnant: Cabal Chain of Command**_

Allow me to introduce myself, the name's Marcus! I'm a seller of weapons, vehicles, and also an Agent of the Vanguard. My specialty, is the Cabal, I know more about the Cabal and their ways than the Grimoire or the Hidden themselves. No disrespect to them, their good, but I'm better, and I don't have any of their Guardian powers or skills to help me.

So, you want to know more about the Cabal hierarchy? Why I wonder, has it anything to do with the last Cabal leader in the system, Val Ma'ungh and why he doesn't elevate himself to Primus instead? Very good questions, I'll tell you.

You see, the Cabal start off as either a Legionary, Phalanx, Centurion and in some rare cases, a Colossus. The top of the Cabal military command is the Primus, which I guess is the equivalent of an Admiral. It filters down to Prim, Valus, Val, Bracus and the lowest being Brac. Valus is the equivalent of a Vice-admiral, Val being Captain and Bracus being lieutenant. As for Prim, Val and Brac, I believe these are the equivalent of a subordinate class within the military, possibly a sergeant or private.

Now in order for a lowly Cabal, whether they are Legionary, Phalanx, Centurion or Colossus to move up the chain of command and become a Brac or Bracus, it's very simple to follow…

When a Cabal army goes to war, they are effectively banished from the empire, never to return until they are victorious. If a Cabal soldier does something glorious, whether it is killing an import target, conquering enemy territory or something that makes him or her stand out from the others, when the army returns, they are then promoted by the emperor himself, to the rank of Brac. It then continues every time they go off to battle, the higher the rank, the more wars they have won for their empire.

To promote oneself without returning to the empire is strickly taboo and be punishable by either a swift execution or exile.

 **A/N: I didn't include the rank of Dominus or Consul in this story due to the Guardians not having knowledge of them at this point in the Destiny timeline. I'm nearing the completion of not one, but two chapters of this story, so look forward to that. Also, see if you can spot the Borderlands and Halo Easter -eggs I place in this.**


	5. Ch 4 Neo Goes to Mars

_Message from Cabal Blind Legion Val Ma'ungh to all remaining Legions:_

 _Due to limited remaining personnel in system, the following operations are suspended:_

 _Occupation and recovery of human technology from human city, Freehold is hereby suspended_

 _Investigation of purpose of Eliksni House Devils within human City, Freehold, delayed_

 _All acquisition/re-education/destruction of Human War AI (Charlemagne?) is put on hold_

 _Reclamation of Firebase Korus from Taken Blight is suspended indefinitely_

 _All combat-ready units are to head to either the Iron Line or Valley of the Kings to continue opposing Vex operations_

 _Glory to the Emperor_

 _-Decrypted message from Cabal Battle Network_

 **Space, Earth Orbit**

Space, the final frontier, the last place humans have yet to explore. To go where no human or Faunus has gone before…

Even thinking of that was too cheesy for Neo's taste. She wanted to think of something grand, something that would make Remnants history books. But for the life of her, she couldn't come up with one. Neo was currently sitting in the front seat of her very own Jump ship, the Valkyrie 05X, starring at the curvature of the planet and the stars spread out before her. She wanted so badly to hit some buttons, set a course for a random place and start exploring, but she can't do that till she finished her training. She turned towards the footsteps coming from behind her and saw Shiro.

"Alright Neo, just input the coordinates on the screen in front of you."

She nodded and touched the screen to her right, input the directions to the red planet, Mars.

The mission, coming from someone by the name of Variks had contacted the Vanguard and said that there was unusual activity near a Cabal base. So Ikora and Zavala decided that this should be Neos first operation, to get her bearings.

So, she input everything and waited for the warp drive to jumpstart. She only had to wait a few seconds and the ship lurched forward into the warp. Stars stretched and distorted around her. It only lasted a minute until it ceased and the red planet appeared before her. She smiled as she gazed at the planet before her. _Time to get to work._ She thought to herself.

 **Meridian Bay, Mars**

Shiro-4's EV30 Tumbler Sparrow flew through the air as he pilots the vehicle past rock formations and over sand dunes. Due to Neo not having a sparrow at this time, she is sitting right behind Shiro as he drives. Shiro stopped his sparrow before the entrance to the Line. Neo leaned over from her seat behind him and observed why he stopped, her eyes widened in shock.

"That…is a lot of Vex and Cabal." Shiro said as he observed the fight.

Normally there were small skirmishes between the Vex and the Cabal in this region, but in this case, they could barely see the ground due the quantity of bodies, both living and dead of both combatants. Vex were marching towards the line that the Cabal have set up, firing away. Cabal answered in kind with their slugs and rockets and in a few Colossus's cases, with chain gun bullets. No matter how many each side seems to slay, the other side had more soldiers to replace them.

Shiro and Neo slowly hopped off the sparrow and crept as close to the rocks as possible. He nudged Neo and showed her a small smoke grenade, she nodded and he threw it to the ground making them both invisible. They ran towards the back avoiding bullets, lasers and the occasional dead Cabal and made it. They kept running until the gunfight behind them diminished and their invisibility ran out.

"This is bad than we thought. You've read the Grimoire pertaining to the Cabal, right?" Shiro asked Neo.

She nodded her head as she followed him throughout the twists and turns of the rocky terrain. She read all about the militaristic aliens and their many divisions. In her opinion, they were at least on par with the Atlesian military a good 10 years ago on Remnant.

"That was practically every sort of division of Cabal stationed in the system, with exception of Broken Legion, out there fighting Vex. Things must be very desperate for them."

Neo pulled out a sign, **Why's that?**

"Because we should be swarmed with Psions and Cabal right now."

Neo gripped her rifle and started watching everything around her, half of her afraid of facing a gigantic rhino/turtle alien and the other half anticipating killing aliens.

They passed some rocks and they gazed upon a long desert field filled with fighting Cabal and Fallen.

000

Yavek stifled a cry and placed his hand on his scar. As he lowered his hand, he became focused on his surroundings. There were two benefits from his scar, the first being what the humans called, "street cred" from surviving against the White Rose, for very few survived fights with her and lived to tell about it. The second being that it can detect Guardians nearby. After numerous research about the weapon that gave him the scar, he found out about its Hive origins and determined that since it's a wound made by a weapon of sorrow and in turn powered by the Whirlwind, then it can detect beings of light.

And right now, he sensed two beings of light on the rocks overhead. One was definitely a Guardian, the other however was faint, only a quarter of what the Guardians is projecting. The skirmish between the pitiful Cabal stationed here and themselves was going smoothly, the last thing they needed were Guardians botching this operation. He fired his weapons at the two and they jumped behind the cover of the rocks.

Yavek hurried towards Keldar and observed as the Archon ripped the helmet of a Colossus and watched as it suffocated.

" **My Kell!"**

" **What is it my Baron?"**

" **There are two Guardians on the rocks above us!"**

Keldar looked to the rocks and sniffed the air. Indeed, there were two individuals up there, one being a Guardian, the other…an unknown? He sniffed some more as he backhanded a Psion that thought it could get the jump on him. It smelled human, but he didn't recognize it as the same humans populating Earth. This will be interesting.

He turned back towards the Baron.

" **Get into the compound. Close the door, I'll join you after I finish with these two."**

Yavek bowed and tuned towards the base doors, rallying nearby Fallen that have finished their kills and headed towards the doors.

Keldar turned to where the two intruders were hiding and fired his weapon at them. One of the two wielded a sniper rifle and shot his bullets out of the air, while the other one let loose potshots from an assault rifle. He dodged the bullets and leisurely walked on the ground, trying to get a clear shot of them. When that didn't work, he resorted to picking up the boulders that littered the ground and threw them at them. As the rock impacted their hiding spot, one of them dislodged from the top and summersaulted to the ground to meet him.

He got a good glimpse of this unknown, it was a small female, the smallest he has ever seen. He charged at her and as he neared, brought up his hand to crush her beneath his fists, but she dodged to the right and produced a small blade and sliced into his hide.

He roared and with another of his arms, swiped at her, yet again she dodged and jumped across his back, trying to reach his head, but he shook his back, dislodging her in the process. She fell to the ground and he ran to her and placed his leg on her chest to keep her there.

He glanced down at the little human, got his face close to her and took a huge whiff, getting her scent in the process. This little human didn't smell like the other humans, mortal or Guardian wise, but smelled of some other place. He remembered when he was hiding out in the ruins of an old city and tasted a human treat to keep him alive, the humans called it, ice-cream…that is what this human smelled of. But it didn't matter to him, they all died the same way. So, he brought up his foot and stomped on her, shattering her into little pieces.

But instead of blood or organs, the body simply shattered into glass pieces. He became confused as to the disappearance of the body. The little human didn't smell like a Guardian, and there was no Ghost that appeared from the spot. His confusion was interrupted by a whistling sound.

Keldar looked to where the whistling came from and widened his eyes in shock. There was Neo, alive and well with a smile on her face. She lifted a huge weapon in her hands in one hand and with the other lifted a sign.

 **Look down!**

Keldar looked to where he thought she was. What greeted his eyes were six metallic cylinders, each one emitting a high-pitched beeping sound increasing in density with each second until they stopped.

He widened his eyes in shock just seconds before they exploded, sending him sprawling into the sands nearby. He struggled to shake the effects of the explosion. Using his arms, he lifted himself from the ground. He then felt the impact of a sword pierce the top of his head and exit the bottom part and everything went black.

000

Neo extracted her blade from the body of the former Keldar, wiping the blade on the body and using another hand, wiped the sweat from her brow.

 _That was a toughie_ , she thought to herself. It's a good thing that her semblance allows her to create realistic illusions of herself fighting, while the real her was invisible.

"Damn," said Shiro as he approached the body as Neo stood on top of it, taking a picture of herself and her kill. "I have seen Guardians take down Kells, Archons, Gods and other things, but seeing someone who wasn't a Guardian, taking down something that big, that's one for the books. I take it that whole "breaking into thousands of glass shards" thing is your semblance?" Neo got down from the body and nodded. Shiro nodded as he approached the doors. "You'll fit right in with us." He stopped at the main door, his Ghost Takei appearing at his side. "Think you can get these doors opened?"

Takei flew to the doors and quickly scanned them. "Oh my! The Fallen welded them shut. They really didn't want to be followed."

Shiro nodded and turned back to Neo. "We're making a quick trip to the Reef, they know more about the Wolves than anyone else. We'll make our report to Ikora and Zavala on the way there." He pointed to the dead Archon. "Make sure to bring something from the body, Petra will pay a huge bounty on him."

" _Hello? Anyone out there?"_

Neo and Shiro stiffened and looked around them. As far as they can see, the only things around them were the dead bodies of the Cabal and the Fallen. They didn't know where the voice was coming from.

" _Hello?"_

Neo looked to her left towards a small building that she believed was Cabal in origin. She ran towards the building, listening for the voice. She went half-way around when she spotted a small chest, wondering to herself how the aliens missed this in the first place.

" _I hear someone out there!"_

She jumped back as the voice came from the chest itself. She slowly approached the chest and carefully opened it, expecting it to be a booby-trap.

She peered over the opening and gazed at the contents. Within the chest was a journal, bearing the sigil of a Hunter Guardian and a large red and white machine gun that has seen better days.

" _I'm scared."_ Said the gun.

000

Yavek walked through the captured firebase, passing numerous fellow Wolves as they cleaned up the battle. He passed numerous bodies of the slain Cabal. The operation a complete success with small casualties, along with the loss of the Archon.

As he reached the main cavern, he passed Dregs carrying the Cabals Slug Rifles, putting them in a pile, along with the Phalanx Shields. Near the pile was a group of the Fallen; Captain, Dreg and Vandal. These ones were much different from their counterparts. The difference being that they sported some mechanical feature or another. One Vandal bearing a mechanical leg, another with telescopic optics for eyes, a Captain that had instead of mandibles had gears churning in its mouth and a few Dregs sporting a mechanical arm grafted to their backs with a drill, saw or claw at the end. These were the Wolf Splicers, the scientists and mechanics of the House Wolves.

Yavek didn't much care for the Splicers at all, too unstable and mad in his opinion. He knew the necessity of why they do what they do, but still found it unnerving. When he returned from his mission long ago, they offered to replace his eyes with mechanical ones. But he was against it, wanting a constant reminder of brush with the White Rose, and it also had its uses on the battlefield as shown before.

He made it to the ramp of the base and overlooked all the assembled wolves. He smelled the fear and worry coming from those assembled. They lost Keldar, an Archon, another of their leadership dead. Without a stable leadership, the house will fall to infighting again.

 _No!_ He thought to himself _We lost so much now, I won't let the Wolves fall again._ It was time to rally them!

" **My fellow Wolves! My packmates! Here me!"** The wolves stopped what they were doing and turned towards him. **"I feel your pain! We lost so much of our leadership these many centuries! Our Kell fell during the Reef Wars, numerous ships containing our Barons, our Primes, our children, our history, destroyed. We had a chance to rise up from the ashes when Skolas escaped from the Prison and released us all back into the wilds! But we were dealt a crippling blow when the White Rose struck down our Kell and humiliated him and in turn, us!"**

He could smell the fear disappearing, replaced with anger, and possibly hope. **"Our house was on the verge of falling, to be assimilated by the other houses and our banner forgotten, like House Scar. Keldar returned in our darkest moment and gave us hope…and look at us now?!"** His arms held wide as he gestured to the base around them. **"Because of him, we have this base! We defeated the "almighty Cabal", and above all else…"**

Behind him, the gigantic doors opened, mist cascading down onto the floor spilling into the cavern. Yavek and the other wolves breathed in the sweet ether that enveloped them. As the doors opened completely, a Servitor entered the cavern. But this Servitor was gigantic, towering over Yavek six times over. Around the main eye are mechanical rings that orbited the main body. Those very rings stopped and expanded, making the Servitor look bigger and intimidating.

" **We have a god on our side!"** Yavek finished as the Prime Servitor orbited behind him, silhouetting him in a purple glow. The wolves below howled and shouted in jubilation.

" **Yavek, Yavek, Yavek…" "Prime, Prime, Prime…"** Those who shouted out Yaveks name dwarfed those who shouted the Primes name. He closed his remaining eyes, breathing in the celebratory sound of his house. It wasn't until later on that he realized that the wolves not only have a Prime Servitor on their side, but a new leader… Yavek, Kell of Wolves!


	6. Ch 5 Going to the Library Museum

**Back with another chapter, and on the eve of Destiny 2 no less! Some of you are a bit disappointed on how I wrote Neo fighting the Archon on Mars. That the fight was short and there should have been some difficulty in fighting him. But if you all remember the very first Archon we fought in the game, Riksis the Devil Archon, he was pretty easy to beat a bit. Difficult, but easy. Plus I kind of ran out of ideas on how the fight should progress, but don't worry, Neo will be fighting a much ahrder enemy in a few chapters from now! So onto the story!  
**

 _The Archives is one of the largest and most important buildings in the Last City. It serves as both a library and a museum for everything in our history. Everything from movies, books and videos from Pre-Golden Age to now is stored there. For some reason, Guardian Joel Heyman keeps calling it "The Library Museum"._

 _Civilian Tour Guide_

 **Vestian Outpost, The Reef**

The Reef, home to the Awoken and on the very edge of known space. The current location of Neo and Shiro. After their fight against the House of Wolves on Mars and the encounter with the talking gun, Shiro decided that they needed experts to find out why the wolves would attack a Cabal base. So, they flew to the one location that not only hates the wolves, but also temporarily employed them.

Neo took out her Scroll and took a quick picture of the debris field outside. After she lowered her Scroll, she could have sworn that she saw numerous crows coming in and out of the field that kept oxygen within the structure. Considering that she is in another system of space, seeing robot aliens, giant militaristic space rhino/turtles, and space pirates, crows that can survive the vacuum of space isn't that surprising. She walked towards Shiro as he was talking to who they were here to see.

"So, this is the one from the lost colony we've been hearing about." Said the woman before them. This particular woman is of Awoken decent wearing a very form fitting black and violet uniform that showed all of her curves. Short purple hair adorned her head and an eyepatch covering one of her light aqua colored eyes.

"Neo, allow me to introduce Petra Venj, acting Queen Regent of the Reef." Shiro said.

Neo pulled out a sign, Hello!

"Petra, meet Neopolitan from Remnant. She's our newest Agent of the Vanguard, recommended by Guardian Summer Rose."

"Recommended? From Friend Summer?" Said a voice in stilted English. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and approached the trio.

This Fallen Vandal wore green robes with a white sigil adorning the front. Bordering around his neck was a mane of fur and feathers, and unlike the other Fallen she encountered, where they both have organic arms, his top most arms were mechanical carrying a large staff. This is Variks, the Loyal, member of House Judgement, former scribe to Fallen House of Wolves and current leader of the Crows, The Reefs spy network.

Neo nearly pulled out her blade, but was stopped by a small touch from Shiro, warning her to lower her guard. She lessened her grip on her weapon and watched as Variks stopped before her.

Variks leaned down and looked into Neo's eyes and she stared right back, not giving away any fear, but her eyes did widen by the fact that she was this close to an alien. He leaned back up and said, "If you are friend of Summer, then you are friend to House Judgement."

"Which goes the same for me." Said Petra. "She's done the Reef a great service, putting down Skolas. We still play the video from what she did to him from time to time."

A gurgling laughter came from Variks. "Yes, yes, very amusing. Will remember that for a long time. You have something for us, yes?"

Neo clicked her Scroll and transmatted three things onto the table. The first being Keldar's cloak, the second being his weapon, and the third being Keldar's severed head. That last one clunked onto the table and Petra widened her eye at the proof of kill. Variks gave the head a quick sniff and confirmed it, "It is indeed Keldar, I never forget a scent." He then turned towards the weapon. "Lord of Wolves, Keldar's personal weapon. May give this to victors in next Prison of Elders match."

Petra left Variks to his claim of the weapon and turned towards Neo. "You can keep the cloak, as for payment, take this as compensation." She then reached under the table and pulled out a Royal Amethyst crystal and a purple hand cannon. Neo scanned the beautiful crystal and cloak into her Scroll and took the hand cannon and twirled it around in her hands, feeling the balance and the craftsmanship of it. She looked at the lettering at the base of the handle, noticing the purple neon script, it indicated that it is a Legendary Weapon and its name was Her Mercy.

Shiro then stepped forward. "Now that that's taken care of, we need your assistance. The House of Wolves have taken control of a Cabal base, we need to know what their up to and who's leading them." Petra nodded and turned to Variks, he nodded and tapped his staff onto the metallic ground as it echoed across the large area. Suddenly five crows flew down and landed onto the table. As Neo got a better look at them, she saw that they weren't actual birds, but robots that looked like them, even the feathers were metallic.

One of them tilted its head as it starred at Variks

"Request?"

"Go to Mars. Search for House Wolves. Find Kell and ways to get to them."

The mechanical bird then turned and flew into the air, followed by the other four and into the void of space.

 **Mid-Town, Last City, Earth**

After Neo and Shiro returned to Earth, Shiro told Neo to go to the Gunsmith and Cryptarch for information regarding the book and the talking gun. When she handed the weapon to Banshee, he told her that the weapon is classified as an Exotic Weapon, super rare and very powerful. He told her it would take him some time to fix it. When she went to the Cryptarch, Master Rahool, he told her that he couldn't decrypt the journal, but then directed her to a Guardian by the name of John Hurt who is the head Archivist at the Archives which is located in the Last City.

As she journeyed into the city she observed the comings and goings of its citizens. Some were being served food by a Frame pushing a cart, others selling their wares to passerby's such as herself. She stopped by the road and watched as the crowd parted to make room for a huge tractor with treads drop off citizens and pick up new ones before going about its way. She even witnessed a glamorous wedding ceremony take place near a small gazebo not too far away. No matter what planet you're from, Remnant or Earth, there is still the everyday lives of normal citizens.

"New shoes, made fresh every day!"

"This new dress will make all the lads swoon over you, my dear lady."

"Clothing from Pre-Golden Age! Not a counterfeit ladies and gentlemen!"

Neo continued walking, ignoring all of the barters selling their wares, she came across the building known by many as The Archives.

It was a large building, dominating the smaller buildings around it by a good 10 feet. At the front of the building were huge stairs leading to the main doors. Dominating alongside the doors were two large statues of Warlocks, each one with one arm tucked by their side holding a large book, while the other has its arm outstretched before it lit with fire. The one on the left wielded Void Fire while on the other was Solar. She approached the building and before entering read the plaque by the door.

"A people without the knowledge of their past history, origin and culture is like a tree without roots." Marcus Garvey

Neo nodded in approval, recalling a similar thing said by Roman. He said that Knowledge is power. The more you have, the bigger the leverage you have on your enemies. She then stepped inside.

The interior was dominated by three shelves, one horizontal facing the main entrance in a U shape while the other two were vertical that dominated the walls on either side of the interior. Here and there were gaps in the shelves, leading to other parts of the wing and in some cases an elevator that went down deeper into the archives. As she gazed around, she spotted a few desks manned by both Guardians with their Ghosts hovering over their shoulders and normal Human, Awoken and Exo civilians. She stepped in front of the main desk, flanked by Frames standing at attention and rang the bell.

 _Ding_

She waited as the echo from the bell faded away and heard a sliding sound coming from the right of her. Speeding down across the shelves was one of those mobile ladders that slid on a track. It slid to a stop and there was a man on the very top of it, looking down on her.

He looked like a man in his seventies with a white beard and mustache adorning his face, pronounced wrinkles on his craggy, careworn face, and weary green-brown eyes, his hair was a deep silver, with slicked up in peaks at the top of his head. He also wore the dark blue robes of the Warlock Order.

This was the Warlock Archivist, John Hurt.

He smiled down on Neo from the top of his ladder. "I was wondering when you would grace my collection with your presence Miss Neo." He said in a soothing voice. It reminded Neo of an elderly man she was a fan of. He was the lead of a long running sci-fi series, **Physician Who** , until his death a few months ago.

He jumped off of the ladder, did a quick turn in the air and glided down to where Neo stood. She stepped back to give him some room to land. He landed gently, his feet barely making a sound within the echoing halls. He gave her a short bow. "No doubt Master Rahool has already told you about me? I'm Guardian John Hurt of the Warlock Order Archivist of this fine establishment."

Neo pulled out a sign. **No doubt you know about me.** "Oh of course. It's not every day that there is a lost colony of humans fighting Vex and one of those inhabitants has become an Agent of the Vanguard." He said. "I may spend a lot of my time here in these halls, but I'm not ignorant of what's going on out there."

She nodded and turned the sign around, **Yes, Rahool told me about you. Was wondering if you can help me with something?** She pulled out the journal and handed it to him. His eyes shown bright as his hands gently brushed against the cover. "Curious..." he said taking his eyes off of the cover and looking right back at her, "Please follow me." He turned and beckoned her to follow him. She took position beside him and walked with him into the halls.

As they walked, they passed a desk with holographic screens stationed by a Frame, and on the other was a small line of people of many races and ages. Each one of them had in their hands books of various types. Some of them at a glance had huge tomes that were the size of large pillows, others no bigger than a brick. And if her eyes are deceiving her, a few of them had in their possessions DVDs and tapes.

She turned towards the Guardian, **I thought this was an Archives, why are they checking out books and movies?**

John let out a small chuckle, "The Archives also double as a library for the entire city. Everything from Pre-Golden Age to current history are stored here for prosperity and copied again and again so that our history won't be forgotten. All are welcome to check out books, movies and even a few of those video games that the youth are so into, whether they be Guardian or civilian." They stopped by a table and turned towards her. "What you have in your hands is called the Pahanin Errata, the journal of the Hunter Guardian Pahanin."

"There are many copies of the Pahanin Errata in circulation. Hunters imbue them with Light and use them to increase certain abilities." He said as he examined the book. "But what I believe, is that this is the original text, the one all others are modeled off of." He flipped to the first page and showed it to her.

 _Only in the Empty will my Journal be revealed._

"To anyone else, this would have been gibberish, but to us, it is a cleaver code. For what is the Empty, but another term for Void." His hand burst into purple flames, making Neo jump. For a moment, she panicked thinking that this Archivist has lost his mind and is now destroying a priceless book, but as she looked closer, the book she saw that it was not damaged in any way whatsoever. The flames receded and died out. He turned to the next page, showing the contents to her. Before, when she took a look at the book, it was nothing but gibberish with letters forming sentences that are incomprehensible. Now the words slowly changed before her eyes from nonsense to sentences she can read. He handed the book back to Neo. He gestured to one of the tables. "Stay as long as you need, just ring if you need any assistance.

As John Hurt walked away, Neo sat down at the table and opened the journal and pursued the pages. It contained some good information about how Hunters should interact with other Guardians of other classes. One example being,

 _"Tell a Titan only a madman would go. Tell a Warlock it's too complex."_

Others on how to flirt with them, while a few centered on some random quote or another about cephalopods. But what caught Neos attention was the part about treasure. On the page was a hand drawn symbol of two arches, one over the other. At their center was a dot. She read the entry.

 _I have found this symbol near the entrance to a cave about a mile East from what Lord Shaxx has claimed as a Crucible battleground, Widows Court._

 _At first, I thought that it was a Fallen sigil, but my Ghost told me that there was no record of it in the Grimoire related to the Fallen…or any of the other races in the system._

 _When I went a few feet into the cave and found it blocked, it'll take a few Titans to unblock this._

 _I went to the Archives to find out more on the sigil and the region it's found in… turns out that there is practically nothing on it, nothing at all!_

 _Few Days later…_

 _Killed a few Dregs from House Kings about a quarter mile away from where I found that sigil._

 _Went through their stuff and found detailed maps and surveillance on the cave._

 _Questioned one of the survivors. Dreg says that they heard of some sort of treasure found in the cave. They plan to take it to their Kell as a way of getting their arms regrown. Thanked him by blowing his head and their camp up with one bullet..._

 _cause I'm that bad-ass!_

 _Not sure what it contains, maybe a new cape…armor…weapons?_

 _Will write more later, Kabr just called and wants my assistance with a Vex network called, The Vault of Glass._

The rest of the journal documented his life after the Vault of Glass. It describes his loss of his friend Kabr and Praedyth to the Vex, how he constructed Super Good Advice so that he wouldn't be alone in the wilds, and how he was about to face a being called Dredgen Yor.

She flipped through the journal and found a map to where it was and thought on the treasure that could be there. Her thoughts were interrupted by her scroll vibrating from her pocket. She took it out and saw the message, _Crows found a backdoor. Infiltrating it in a few days._

Neo closed the book and placed it in her pack. The treasure could wait till the wolves were taken care of.

 **Thus ends the chapter! I just introduced a Lost Sector quest for Neo to seek out. Some facts: I gave Neo the Exotic Weapon Super Good Advice because Neo couldn't talk, as far as we know. Originally I planned on a three part chapter after this one to feature the Treasure hunt, but I then realized that I can write the three parter in an upcoming fanfic entitled, Remnant of an Iron Rose Shorts. This story has already been approved by ptabs0101, so don't worry about that. It features short stories that center around the Remnant of a Rose universe, already have some stories in mind for that.**

 **Now for the bad news, I'll be taking a short hiatus, month maybe playing Destiny 2, if I have time, I will be updating this. See you all later and enjoy the Game!**


	7. Ch 6 The Back Door

_Zavala: Shiro-4, Neapolitan, thanks to the use of the Awoken's Crows, we found a series of caves near the back of where the House of Wolves has hold up in._

 _Shiro-4: Kind of like a back door. Sound easy enough._

 _Zavala: Val Ma'ungh also knows this, and he send a good portion of his forces to reclaim it. You and Neo are to eliminate the Cabal guarding it, get into the base and eliminate the Wolves once and for all._

 _-Transcript from Operation: Wolf Hunt_

 **Valley of the Kings, Mars, Sol System**

When the Cabal first arrived into the Sol system, it was composed of three legions; The Siege Dancers, The Dust Giants and the Sand Eaters. Each legion numbering 700,000 strong, 70% being Cabal while the remaining were composed of Psions. The Siege Dancers were the ones with first boots on the ground and established all of their bases and outposts while the Dust Giants and Sand Eaters were the ones who staffed said bases and reinforced the Siege Dancers with manpower if they were stretched too thin. When they first encountered the Vex, they fought them head-on with sheer military might. But they were not prepared for their near-infinite numbers. So, they requested reinforcements and got them in the form of the Blind Legion and The Broken Legion. And for a time, it was an intractable stalemate for both sides. But when they first encountered the Guardians, with their abilities and their immortality, they weren't prepared for that and requested the Ice Reapers and the Skyburners. That was when everything went from bad to worse.

The Guardians started to kill of all of the leaders of each legion, The Broken Legion rebelled and left to attack the Awoken within the Reef and got themselves imprisoned, disavowed by the Cabal Empire and executed by numerous three-teamed Guardians, not to mention the late Taken King himself consuming untold numbers of Cabal from every legion in the system and corrupting them for his army. And just when the Cabal were now in a form of stability, the Eliksni House of Wolves have now taken command of one of their most important firebases.

Val Ma'ungh sat in the command chair of his Imperial Land Tank in the Valley of the Kings going over all of the reports of the remaining legions on Mars. The mobile command center used to belong to Valus Ta'aurc before his demise by the hands of the Guardians. Now with the majority of the Cabal leadership either dead or Taken, Ma'ungh has claimed it as his own. In front of him were screens showing images of all the locations the Cabal have either claimed or in the middle of procuring. On one Screen showed the continuous stalemate between the Vex and a combination of Dust Giants, Ice Reapers, and Siege Dancers. On another showed the entrance to the Black Garden with a combined detachment of Psions and Colossus from Blind Legion and Siege Dancers. And on the other screens were more images of Cabal with different colored armor.

Normally, the numerous legions of the Cabal stay within their own legions and have no interaction whatsoever, with the exception of reinforcing another fighting force. But with numerous casualties to both Vex, Guardian and Taken, the Cabal stationed in the system went from over 4 million to a quarter of that number.

He switched to the monitor that monitored Rubicon Wastes, specifically the former base that used to belong to them, but are now in the hands of the Fallen house of Wolves. When he heard about what happened, his first order was to blast that entire mountain to smithereens and be done with it. Unfortunately, a large barrier surrounded the entire complex, preventing them from bowing it up. So that just left a ground assault.

That was several days ago. Now he has over 100 Cabal waiting outside the back door, sending Psions into the cave system nearby that led into the base. He would have sent in the Cabal into the caves, but he admitted, his species are too tall to fit in the caves, but their client race isn't. There was also one other reason… all Psions are in some way or another psychokinetic and technokinetic. Normal Psions and those classified as Operants can open and manipulate any kind of technological device from simple computers to advanced weapons systems barring tech controlled by what the humans call Warminds. For those the Cabal send in the ones classified as Flayers. So for the last few hours, the Cabal stationed there have been sending in Psions, both normal kind and the Operant variety into the caves where hopefully, they reach the controls and open the doors, so the Cabal can slaughter each and every one of those wolves.

One of the monitors issued an alert and he quickly switched to what it showed. It was one of the small passes that leads towards the back of the for mentioned base. A second later a sparrow flew over a sand dune and flew right past the camera. He switched to another that showed the assembled Cabal, when suddenly the sparrow came out of nowhere and ran over one of the legionaries and exploding on impact, but not before two individuals flew right off of the vehicle and landed behind some overturned equipment. The first was one of those Exo Guardians classified as a Hunter wielding a Scout Rifle, while the other was a small female human. Val Ma'ungh clicked the button near the console and began recording.

After the failure of securing and or destroying the Hive Dreadnaught, the Cabal sent a distress call to their Empire requesting reinforcements. Attached was a list of casualty reports and everything they had on the Guardians. Sometime after that they received a response stating that they must hold the line at all costs and if possible, observe Guardian skirmishes. So, Val Ma'ungh sat back and watched the battle unfold.

The Phalanxes assembled in a single line, shields in front of them leading the charge. Behind them were another line of Phalanxes and Legionaries shooting their slug rifles at every opportunity. The Guardian dodged the shots by ducking behind the debris and rocks, shooting his rifle at the approaching soldiers, his bullets finding their mark and killing them with a headshot, but with every one he killed, another Cabal behind the recently deceased took their place. The Guardian took a purple grenade and tossed in into the Cabal's ranks, detonating and creating Void flames that caused damage to the ranks.

He frowned at the loss of more soldiers, he'll have to make more reports to the Cabal home world if this continued, and if it continued, he could be demoted, or worse redeployed to the Shadow Legion. Ma'ungh shivered at the thought, no Cabal wished to be sent to that Legion.

Fortunately, his brief moment of fear was overcome with curiosity. The curiosity coming from the second individual. A small human female with multi-colored hair, wearing white clothing, wielding a hand-cannon. He noticed that every time a stray slug rifle bullet hit her, she shattered into thousands of pieces and then appeared on the opposite side of her cover, as if she wasn't harmed at all. She didn't look like a Guardian, yet displayed similar abilities to one, yet on a much smaller scale. He didn't know if the humans on the third planet all have this ability or if this one individual alone has it, either way, the Cabal chain of command would welcome this bit of intel. He was so engrossed in his curiosity, that he almost didn't notice that the Guardian created a bow and arrow with his Void Light and unleashed it on the masses, killing a good two-thirds of his forces in the process. He frowned and decided that he needed to personally deal with this problem.

He got out of his chair and walked to a nearby wall, input the correct code and a part of said wall receded upwards and revealed a small alcove. Nestled within were two gauntlets and a personalized slug rifle. He picked up the rifle and clipped it to his belt and placed one gauntlet after another on his arms. He inspected each one and flicked his wrist upwards. From a small compartment within the gauntlet appeared a long blade that glowed white hot. Satisfied by the results he deactivated the wrist blades and walked out of the room towards one of the drop ships.

000

Neo pointed her hand-cannon at the Cabal Phalanx in front of her and put a bullet in its head. She then dodged to the left as a Legionary used its rifle as a makeshift club try to bash her. She pointed her weapon at it and heard a _click_ come from the hand-cannon showing her that it was out of ammo. Before she had the chance to reload, the Legionary tried and succeeded hitting her and she shattered into pieces, she then appeared right above her illusions he just casted and drove the blade part of her umbrella into its skull, letting the atmosphere from its suit leak out. It tried to pry the blade out of its helmet but then sunk to its knees and died suffocating. She then pulled her blade out and wiped the blood of the blade using the recently deceased Legionary. She surveyed the battlefield and saw that there wasn't anyone left standing and ran to join Shiro.

Shiro approached the console and brought out his ghost while Neo kept her eyes open for any enemies. Takei did a quick scan and showed them their top results.

"The doors are locked from the inside. They've been sending in Psion Operants into the cave system to unlock the door from the other side."

They left the console and examined the cave that went into the mountain side. "Well, no wonder the Cabal sent in the Psions! The cave is only tall enough for them only." Shiro said as he got his weapons ready, but Takei interrupted.

"Shiro, Neo, just got a communication on the Cabal Battle Network! Looks like their sending reinforcements to this position…and Val Ma'ungh is leading them!"

Shiro shook his head as Neo loaded up her ammo. "Damn, if we go in and clear the Fallen, we leave the doors wide open for the Cabal to reclaim the place." He took a look at the cave and then at Neo, his synthetic head doing the calculations, a second later he got the results and nodded. "Neo, I need you to go in there, find a way to open the doors and eliminate any Fallen that stands in your way. I'll stay here and stall the Cabal as long as possible."

Neo looked at Shiro, she knew what he was asking of her. He wanted her to go in by herself, a place filled with aliens, get to the controls and open the door for him.

Neo walked to the cave mouth, turned to give Shiro one last look, closed her eyes and took a deep breath and walked right inside, she was on her own.

000

Shiro-4 watched the retreating form of Neo as she entered the cave, then turned around and watched the approaching Cabal dropship. _She's got this._ Shiro thought to himself as he loaded a fresh magazine into his rifle. He stood his ground, keeping his blue optics onto the dropship as it unloaded its troops. He was so focused on the approaching Cabal, that he didn't notice a small mechanical avian fly straight into the cave behind him, right on the heels of Neo. He analyzed his enemies as they approached: 7 Legionaries from the Blind Legion, 5 Phalanx's from Skyburners and one Centurian from the former. His Ghost did a quick scan and identified this one as Val Ma'ungh. Shiro smiled and ran to meet the enemy head on.


	8. Ch 7 Wolves Den

**I'm back and with a new chapter. Thank you all for being patient with me. This was one of my hardest chapters I ever had to write, but I think it was worth it. So** **enjoy!**

 _Ether, the lifeblood of the Eliksni species. Servitors convert any-type of matter into Ether that is then breathed by the Eliksni. Dregs who partake enough of it regrow their limbs, Vandals become the size of Captains and Barons, and they in turn grow to be the size of Archons or Kells. But what you don't know is that it can cause slight mutations in the Fallen species. Examples being different shape ears that curve towards the back or side of the head, two or three extra pairs of eyes, and in some cases horns growing from their backs…_

 _-Variks the Loyal_

Cave System

Neo has been walking through the caves for what felt like hours, but was in fact a few minutes. She has been following the footprints of the Psions in the dirt to where she hoped was where the Wolves were holed up. So far, she hasn't encountered any enemies, which was odd considering that this is their home turf with all the advantages. She nearly jumped out of her boots when something flew right over her head and landed on a small boulder in front of her. She looked and it was one of the Crows from the Reef. She then felt her Scroll vibrate and opened it to an image of Variks, the Fallen affiliated with the Reef.

"Saw you enter cave to face Wolves, Friend Neo. Thought you could use some assistance." She smiled remembering one of Roman's teachings about using any and all resources to complete the job. Since Variks knew these Fallen better than anyone, his knowledge would be invaluable.

The mechanical crow took off from the boulder and flew ahead of her, it didn't make it 12 feet before it was riddled with bullets, shredding it to the point of being scrap metal.

"Well, that was unexpected." Said Variks through her scroll. She inched slowly towards where the mechanical avian met its end and tried to peek around the side, but barely dodged as bullets fired from that direction. She took out her scroll and brought out the camera function. She then stuck out her hand, took a picture and brought her hand back as fast as possible. She checked the photo to see what she was facing.

It was a tripod turret, but looked as if it was made hastily from random machines. The legs were made from the shields of Cabal Phalanx's, a turret along with a barrel was attached to the middle that belonged to a Colossus and a big blue orb with a red optic at the very top of it.

"Hmmm…Wolf Splicers have been busy. They are… scientists of Fallen Houses responsible with technological advances with each House. You'll know them when you see them. Turret reacts to movement and non-Fallen. Blow it up and let Wolves know you're here. Stealth is better option." Said Variks via scroll.

Neo knew that he was right, stealth was the key to this operation. She decided to use her Semblance, but in a way, she's never done before. Her Semblance allows her to create illusions of herself to fool enemies that shatter into glass when dealt with enough damage, or change her clothing or appearance like military clothing, different colored or shaped hair, occasionally with Faunus traits but never like this…using her Semblance to change into a non-human or Faunus species.

She concentrated on the appearance she has in her head. She felt the illusion take form when it started to change the appearance of her legs, shifting the form of her arms and feeling a secondary pair of arms over those, and then the morphing of her head into the desired shape. Looking down at her hands, now tipped with three claw-like fingers and lifted her scroll to take a quick selfie to see if it worked, and it did. The image she saw was a Vandal wearing the armor and cloak of one allied with the House of Wolves. The only thing different was the eyes. One eye is blue, but the other three are white, brown and pink.

Accepting this, she put her scroll away and gave herself a pat on the back, she had taken the form of an alien. Taking a deep breath, she moved into the line of fire of the turret, and it didn't open fire on her. So, she walked towards it and passed it and deeper into the caves.

00000

For the first time in a while, Yavek, Kell of Wolves is happy with what has recently transpired for him and his house. When word got out that the Wolves have removed the Cabal from the base, several thousand from House Winter have sworn allegiance to them, several dozen Exiles that were former Wolves have returned to the fold, and with Ether being more plentiful than ever before several dregs have regrown their arms and have been elevated to vandal status, while the latter has been promoted to Captains and even himself have grown to the size of Skolas along with growing horns on his back.

As he walked down the cave tunnel numerous Fallen knelt as he came by and entered the main chamber that served as his main hub/throne room and approached the progress of the Wolves newest project; hacking the Guardians Grimoire system.

Right after his ascension to Kell he pondered about what to do. He knew that the Guardians along with the Cabal will try to displace them from their new den. So, what he needed was knowledge on how to defeat them, or at best hold them at bay. The answer came to him.

During the Wolf Rebellion, the Wolves have heard talk about a system called the Grimoire that the Guardians used to catalog every single thing about themselves, their abilities and weapons, the numerous planets they patrol, myths and legends, and even about the enemies they face on a daily basis. So, if the Wolves found a way to hack the system they would have knowledge on their enemies and how to counter them. Of course, this kind of sensitive information would undoubtedly be protected by numerous firewalls and security systems, the question was how to hack it? The answer came to them via the Cabal.

Not even a day went by and the Cabal sent their Psions into the cave system to retake the complex from them.

They failed miserably.

The survivals have been stripped of their weapons and their heads fastened with modified docking caps, curtesy of Wolf Splicers to give them a 10,000 volt of arc energy, overseen by both Splicers and Servitor and put to work hacking the Guardian system.

Yavek walked towards the machine that has been fashioned from Fallen and Cabal machinery as a makeshift computer and server. Around said machine were seven Psions with their hands out, energy cascading down their arms and into the machine all in a state of destitution. Their armor charred or ripped barely hanging off their slim bodies, their helmets removed from their heads showing their small mouths and single eye, some of which have become bloodshot. Above them floated a Security Servitor, acting as both assistant and warden to the captives.

As he approached, he passed a pile of dead Psions that has been placed in close proximity to the machine. For the last several days the Psions have been working day and night hacking the Guardians security, as they became exhausted, they were shocked to keep working, and when one died or proved to difficult, their body was placed nearby, both to motivate them to work harder and as a warning for failure.

A lone Splicer approached the Kell. This one was a Captain variety, from the waist up it was a normal Fallen excluding both arms being mechanical ending in drills, claws and saws, but from the waist down it was purely mechanical with the legs ending in sharp three-toed claws. This one is named **Techis, Splicer Priest.**

" **Welcome great Yavek, savior of Wolves**." He said in a wheezing voice as he kneeled in greeting. Yavek merely nodded his head and passed Techis as he approached the machine with the Splice Priest quickly following behind.

" **As you can see Great One, the Psions are working harder under me and my Servitors watchful eyes.** " He said.

One of the Psions coughed up a black slime and collapsed to the ground. Techis sighed and lifted up his left arm which ended in a claw. He pointed it at the fallen alien and the claw shot towards its target. The claw, attached to a cable at the end latched itself to the head and held on tight, the eye of the Psion going wide with fear. A humming from Techs arm came forth and the cable slowly retracted back into the arm followed closely by the caught captive. The Psion tried in vain to keep itself away from it's destination and when the claw came back to its socket, the Splicer Priest gave the head a short squeeze and a tiny 10,000-volt shock and flung the alien back to its fellows. The Psion quickly got back to its feet and resumed its work, its fellows never glancing at it but at their work.

" **These ones are quick learners compared to their predecessors** ," He said glancing the pile of alien corpses. " **they'll have it breached in no time**." As he finished saying that, the Servitor above the machine screeched and turned towards the two Fallen. The Priest nodded in glee and turned to the Kell.

" **The Servitor says that they are in the Grimoire System! Downloading commencing!** " Yavek smiled and turned to regard the priest. " **Excellent work Splicer. Notify me when it's completed.** "

He turned to leave the Splicer with his work along with a few Vandals to keep an eye on them. He walked back towards the tunnel to oversee other work in the complex when his scar started to act up. He clutched his ruined eye and focused it on his surroundings. He glanced around the cavern and spotted the small light from few days past walking among his fellow wolves. It confused him how this speck of light just walked right by numerous Fallen, and they were not doing anything. As he deactivated the ability and saw through his normal eye and saw why.

 _Very cleaver, it has a few tricks up her sleeves_. He thought as he approached one of the Vandals nearby and whispered in his ear. The Vandal widened his eyes and scampered to follow its orders. _But I have some tricks up my own_. He thought as he brought out his launcher from his side and prepared for the ambush.

00000

In her disguise, Neo walked through the tunnels, passing Dregs and Vandals going about their way.

So far, so good. She thought to herself as she passed by. She kept her eyes focused on her destination as well as maintaining her illusion, which was difficult.

When she used her Semblance to look like a human, there was no problem what so ever, it felt like she was wearing different clothing. Same thing as a Faunus, except she had to use her mental abilities to make her Faunus traits act the part. If the ears, tail or in some instances wing don't act the way like their real counterparts, then the illusion would look like a cheap cosplay and no one would be fooled. This instance is like being a Faunus, except ten times worse. She had to move an extra pair of arms every so often along with blinking an extra pair of eyes, not to mention the fact that in this illusion she gained an extra 3feet to her usual 4.5 feet, which means she has to be careful to make her illusion duck under low hanging walls so that her illusion doesn't either shatter or phase through the wall.

She emerged from the tunnel and into a large cavern with catwalks, large doors and a ramp leading to a much bigger door. What was once machinery and barricades that belonged to the Cabal have been repurposed by the House of Wolves. Banners that bared their sigil hand from platforms or held together by cables and wires hanging from the cavern ceiling. A group of Dregs are standing by a large tank, breathing from numerous hoses attached and overseen by a Captain. An assembly line of Vandals and Dregs are near a bunch of Cabal corpses, prying open their armor and scooping the remains out and placing the dead bodies in a pile bordered by pikes with heads sticking on top. Another group of Fallen, ones wearing different armor compared to the Wolves, some with light blue armor while others sported light green tinkering with weapons and walking in formation around the perimeter.

What caught her by surprise was every so often, small mini-vandals popped out of nowhere and tackled each other. These ones were shadowed by several large Captains that nudged them along with their lower arms, sometimes whacking them upside of their heads or growling at them if they got too rough. She even saw a few smaller vandals poking their heads out of the Captains furred collar of their cloaks. She found them adorable but continued on her course. Variks gave her commentary as she walked.

"Dregs consuming Ether to regrow lost limbs. Captain keeping watch so that they don't consume more than they need."

"Fallen salvaging armor and weapon to be repurposed for House. Waste not, want not as the humans say."

"Hmmm, those Fallen are sporting the banners of House Winter and Exile. During Wolf Rebellion, over 250,000 of House Winter pledged allegiance to Wolves. After Skolas… humiliation, they severed ties to Wolves. Must be a new leader among Wolves to make them change their minds. Same goes for Exiles, they want no Kell or Archon to lead them. They prefer to lead themselves. House is composed by large majority of Dregs after all."

"Fallen children, usually protected by a larger group, but here they are safe among their kind. Trained at young age to fight for their House."

As she continued walking she got a glimpse of a gigantic Fallen from the corner of her eye. She turned and stared at him as he walked. He was 12 feet tall in the general shape of a Fallen Captain wearing a large cloak with the sigil of the House in pure white decal. Coming out of his back were horns that cured forward towards the front, but what really caught her attention was his eyes. His left eyes are normal, but his right was gone save for a huge jagged scar that ran from the top to the bottom.

"Well, this is a surprise! That's Yavek, Skolas's right hand and Baron now apparently Kell. Friend Summer Rose said she killed him during Wolf Rebellion but looks like he survived the encounter. No wonder Winter and Exiles come, only one Fallen has ever faced her and lived, now there's two…but not for long." Variks said as she quickly looked away and towards a machine that had a hovering Servitor above and surrounded by Psions that look like they've seen better days.

"Quick, get close to the machine, but not too close. Need to scan Servitor and machine!" Neo gulped and walked towards the machine, looking like one of the wandering Fallen all around.

As she approached the machine she noticed a few Vandals watching the Psions, so she kept her distance so to look like she's not spying on them.

"This is close enough. Scanning…oh this is bad…very, very bad!" Variks said over the comms. Neo glanced around her to make sure she wasn't watched and typed on her scroll. **What is it?**

"I am detecting Last City Coding. Wolves are using Psions to hack systems of Last City. They'll know everything about Guardians and their worlds, including Remnant! More importantly, that Servitor is named **Orbiks-13** of the Orbiks Servitors. But that's not possible since all the Servitors of the Orbiks line are destroyed, that means…"

Before he could finish, she heard a noise coming from behind her and a Stealth Vandal decapitated her illusion, shattering it. She rolled to the side and used her umbrella to stab it in the face, killing it.

Suddenly the entire cavern was filed with the roars and shouts of all the Fallen along with alarms echoing in the chamber. They started to scramble all around, Dregs grabbing equipment and placing them in carts and pushing them towards doorways leading out of the cavern. Captains, Vandals and Shanks rounded up the Eliksni children and placed them in carts and quickly placed the carts near machines that bathed them in light and transmatted them to the Ketches above. Everything else grabbed weapons and fired at her.

Neo dodge numerous energy shots and quickly hid behind a barricade. She got out her hand-cannon and every so often, popped out of hiding and fired into the crowd below managing to land several shots. She counted at least 40 Fallen Wolves along with the large form of Yavek behind them. She glanced to her left and saw a few Vandals guard the Servitor along with the prisoners and got an idea. She got out her scroll and pressed one of the buttons. Transmatted from the onboard inventory was the fully restored and fully functional machine gun Super Good Advice.

Over the last several days prior to now she restored the weapon to pristine condition and trained to use it in the Tower gun range, forming a bond with the onboard AI.

"Let's rip them up!" The gun said as she got out of cover and unloaded bullets into the Servitor. The Servitor exploded into thousands of pieces raining down on the Vandals and Psions alike. Then the modified docking caps clicked and fell of their heads.

The Psions looked to one another and then looked towards their captors and began to glow. All of that pain that they have suffered, the weariness and the fatigue have been building up within their heads into a very large psionic blast. And they all unleashed it at the same time.

The vandals closest to them were forced off their feet and flew over their fellow wolves and smacked right into the rock walls and other machinery dying instantly. The psionic force continued forward and propelled other wolves below in numerous directions. Some of which, in their flight pressed down on their triggers and shot their fellow as they flew by. Yavek caught a few of his subordinates before they pelted into his face and dodged the blast as it came towards him. The force continued on and ended at the far cavern where it made a new cave before dissipating.

The disorientation of their captors gave the now free Psions the chance to run in numerous directions to freedom.

Three of them made it out, the others not so much.

One of them jumped towards one of the platforms and ended up getting a headshot right out of the air. Two tried to run past several Vandals but got gutted and sliced to ribbons. And the last one ran and dodged numerous wolves but ended up in the claws of Yavek. He picked it up and squeezed and the Psions head popped and its brain matter splattered all over his face. He tossed the dead body to one of the walls and approached remaining Fallen.

" **Half of you, got to the Prime and protect it! The rest remain with me. We will deal with this intruder."** Half of the Fallen ran straight to the large door and it briefly opened for them and they crawled under and closed it behind themselves.

Yavek loaded his large rifle and assembled with his remaining followers. From behind her cover, Neo reloaded her machine gun and prepared to meet the challenge.

 **Thus opens Neos fight against the Kell of Wolves and his entourage of followers. Her fight along with Shiro-4's will both be featured in the next chapter. Some things I want to go over this chapter regarding the Fallen and their Ether. When I played the first game, I noticed that a few of the Archons and Kells had different head shapes along with an extra pair of eyes. And when Skolas was introduced, I noticed that he had horns coming from his back. At first I thought it was something only he had, but then Destiny 2 came out. I found that numerous Barons and Archons throughout the game have horns coming out of their backs as well. So I thought that they consumed a lot of Ether and it changed their physiology. Thus the Grimoire quote at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **See you next update.**


	9. Ch 8 Fight

**I promised you all a new chapter, and I delivered! Now here it is:  
**

 _Every servitor has the potential to be a Prime Servitor. Within each servitor is a code that is apart of the old Prime, and if there is no Prime, but numerous lesser servitors one of them will activate the code and send a signal to the Archon Priests requesting them to encase it in another shell layer for protection until it reaches its full size, while the Ether generator inside of the Servitor expands to fill its new role as a Prime._

 _-Variks the Loyal_

Shiro ran towards the approaching Cabal, firing his scout rifle from the hip, nailing one of the Legionaries in the head. That one fell to the ground clutching his throat as he suffocated to death and dying. He then ducked as another Legionarie used its jump-pack in its suit to leap towards him and bash him in the head. Shrio pointed his weapon and fired, but a Phalanx jumped in front of him and used it's shield to block the shot and then brought its shield down to slice him.

Shiro dodged and used a smoke bomb to turn himself invisible.

Ma'ungh watched as Shiro disappeared and shouted to his soldiers to keep their eyes open, especially on the ground. Intel stated that this type of Guardian was a Hunter and used one of three abilities, this one being the Void. One of their skills was turning invisible.

He scanned his surroundings, looking for disturbances and noticed that the dirt was being brushed up if front of him, as if something was running. He brought up his weapon and fired several shots. One of them missed, while the last two hit him in the leg, making Shiro visible and making him stumble a bit.

That was enough time for Ma'ungh to fire more shots at the Guardian. Shiro resumed running and jumped over the shots, then jumped again higher until he was right over the Cabal commander. He then landed on his head and used his cloak to blind the commander.

As the Ma'ungh swung his arms out to buck Shiro off of his head, the Exo unsheathed his knife and stabbed Ma'ungh in the neck, black liquid and air spraying out. He quickly unfurled his cloak and jumped off of Ma'ungh's head as the commander went down on his knees and the Guardian made a few more shots from his gun, getting two more Legionaries.

He figured with the death of Ma'ungh right now, the Cabal would be a piece of cake. He turned and expected to see the dead body.

What he didn't expect was for a very alive Ma'ungh flick his wrist, unleashing a white-hot blade from his gauntlet and brought it up to his neck, sealing the leak and searing some of his exposed skin. Ma'ungh got up and flicked his other wrist also releasing a white-hot blade and used his jump-pack and jumped right at Shiro!

He was so fast that Shiro barely had time to dodge as the blades swung right at him. He jumped back again and again as the Commander kept coming right at him. When he jumped back again he bumped into a Phalanx that shoved him forward right into Ma'unghs blades as it sliced right at his chest.

Shiro felt the pain across his chest, his pain subroutines letting off alarms as Ma'ungh brought both blades up and sliced downward. Shiro quickly jumped to the right and avoided the blades.

He jumped several times and went to cover behind some rocks. He checked the marks on his chest and saw that they were very hot to the touch. He popped his head out from behind and saw Ma'ungh make a running start, his forces behind him, watching as he leapt into the air. As he made the apex of his jump he hovered briefly then slammed right at Shiro's hiding spot, blades glowing hot. He dodged and rolled as Ma'ungh continued this several times when Shiro suddenly slid across the sand.

As he slid, he checked to make sure that Ma'ungh didn't take advantage of his mishap, but saw that Ma'ungh flew right back to his forces, his jump-pack smoking from extended use as they crowded around their leader and walked toward the downed Guardian.

Shiro got up but then lost his footing again. Shiro checked the ground below his feet and saw that the ground was glass. His optics checked the battlefield and saw several patches of the ground were also glass. He then quickly ran a replay subroutine in his eyes and cross referenced Ma'unghs bladed landings and the battlefield. The results came in.

Ma'unghs blades were so hot that the heat from them turned the sandy floor into glass, making travel over them difficult. He then saw regular sand some distance from him and jumped towards it, dodging shots from the approaching Cabal.

He landed and felt that his Light was ready to be unleashed in its full form.

He made a run towards Ma'ungh and his remaining forces and as he got closer he jumped into the air and activated his Shadow Shot.

The Void Arrow flew through the air and connected to Val Ma'ungh's chest. As it impacted Ma'ungh stumbled a step back and ropes of void energy tethered themselves to his allies around him. Shiro then fell back to the ground and used his rifle to make a headshot to one of those tethered. It connected and his target fell to the ground dead. His death caused a chain reaction. The death of one caused another to explode in Void energy, then another, then another, until the entire area was one giant ball of Void energy.

Shiro nodded at his handywork and was about to turn to continue the mission, until he noticed something within the blast. As the energies dissipated he saw it clearly.

It was Ma'ungh! His suit scorched and leaking but very much alive!

The explosion killed all of his allies, but he was made of much harder stuff. His suit sounded warnings about suit integrity failing and it made him angry.

How dare this insignificant ant lay low his forces and humiliate him. He was Val Ma'ungh; Leader of the Cabal forces on this planet, veteran of four planetary campaigns, and one of the cleverest tacticians within the Blind Legion!

Shiro saw that Ma'ungh was approaching him and transmatted his Strongbow-D shotgun from his inventory and started to unload buckshot into his approaching enemy while walking casually towards him.

One shot got Ma'ungh in the shoulder, but he kept coming.

Another got him right in the arm, leaking fluids from his damaged armor. Yet he still kept coming.

As Ma'ungh got closer he flicked his right wrist and his blade came out and prepared to skewer Shiro through his chest.

It was as he brought his arm up for the thrust that Shiro jumped right over his head, flipped in the air, pointed the barrel at the back of Ma'ungh's head and pulled the trigger.

He landed feet first onto the ground just as Ma'ungh fell flat to the ground minus his head. He then turned towards the dead body of the last leadership of the Cabal and nodded his head to a worthy opponent.

A huge groan sounded from behind him and he saw the huge doors to the Cabal fortress open its doors. He smiled.

Neo must have gotten the doors opened. He thought to himself as he checked his ammo and sprinted towards the interior of the complex to assist her.

He wondered if she was doing alright?

00000

Neo wasn't doing alright at the moment as she was pelted to the wall and slammed against one of the containers. She barely dodges a blast from Yavek's shrapnel launcher and moved to cover.

At first, everything went so well with the fight. She used her Semblance to make herself invisible so she could stab those Vandals closest to her in the back or make herself shatter when they get too close. She then attempted to use the sword part of her umbrella to stab Yavek in the leg making him kneel so she can aim for his face. But when she got close to his leg, he lifted it up and kicked right at her, shattering her illusion and sending her flying.

Luckily, she opened her umbrella and slowed her fall and managed to right herself. She shook her head and went back into the fight.

She used her semblance again, this time creating a duplicate of herself going to the right hoping to lure the wolves into following the illusion while she created a secondary illusion of her invisible to go to the left and plan her next move.

She made it three steps when a hot bolt of energy hit her square in the back and sent her flying. Luckily her Aura took most of the blast and she landed on her limbs. She looked up and saw Yavek approach and before she knew it he kicked her.

Which brought us to now.

She hid behind cover, making random shots every so often. For every bullet she shot of either her hand cannon or machine gun, ten shots from the wolves peppered her cover.

She used her semblance again to make an illusion of herself leaving her cover, but she heard Yavek shout something in his language and all of the Fallen ignored the illusion and ceased their firing.

" **I shall switch to English for your benefit human."** Yavek shouted for his place among his followers. **"Your illusions are quite good and may have fooled my fellow wolves before. But they now know better, thanks to my eye."**

Neo briefly poked her head out and saw the wolves down below with Yavek towering above them. She saw the scar on his face and saw it glow an eldritch energy.

" **It was the Guardian Rose who gave me this scar, and this scar allows me to see any form of light, whether it be big or small, like yours, no matter how hidden it may be."**

Neo's eyes widened in shock. That's how he was able to dodge her attacks each time. And the light he must be referring to must be my Aura.

So grossed was she with her thoughts she didn't notice a large yellow barrel soar over her head and land some distance behind her. She briefly saw the flame symbol among the Cabal script before it exploded, sending her out of her cover and flying out into the open.

He Aura took a big hit protecting her from the blast and the landing and flickered and went out around her body. She reached for one of her weapons, but a boot fell right onto her outstretched hand. A crack sound came from her hand and she screamed in pain, but only for a moment, not letting them have the satisfaction of her being in pain. She looked up into the eyes of one of the Vandals before it stepped back, bowing as Yavek approached and came into her field of vision. She felt his hand grab the back of her neck and encircle it and lifted her up into the air, facing him.

" **You have given us a lot of trouble, for someone so small and not being a Guardian. After I kill you, I think I'll seek out Guardian Rose and use my new abilities on her… then kill her and smash her Ghost beneath my feet and place her head on my throne, right next to yours."** He then proceeded to squeeze.

She gasped for air, kicking her feet trying to find some leverage to get herself out of his grip, but her movement started to get sluggish and her vision began to fade.

 **"Here's to my reignnnnAHHHHH!"** Yavek shouted as he felt a blinding pain in his back. He released Neo from his grasp and used his now free arm to try and dislodge whatever that is that stabbed him in the back.

As Neo fell to the ground, she felt herself being caught by an invisible force that jumped once then twice until it made it back to cover. The invisible being lowered her to the ground and then became visible, revealing Shiro-4.

He placed his hand onto her shoulder and used his Light to heal her wounds. Neo felt the pain in her arm disappear and quickly took numerous breaths to get oxygen back into her system.

"What did I miss?" Shiro said as he brought up his arm and fired his weapon over cover without looking, hitting two Vandals.

Neo brought up her Scroll and quickly typed:

 _This being, Yavek is in charge of wolves._

 _Tried to hack grimoire system using Servitor, destroyed Servitor, machine that was used still functional and behind you._

 _Yavek can see through my illusions and claimed to see Light._

Shiro processed this info quickly and methodically. Knowing that the Grimoire was hacked is bad enough, but there is a slight chance that any info in the machine can be recovered, he turned to the machine and brought out his assault rifle and emptied it into the machine. It quickly sparked then exploded into numerous pieces. He then looked to Neo, "Ready for round 2?" She looked to her wounds that were now healed and reloaded Super Good Advice and nodded.

They got out of cover and unleashed their wrath.

Neo aimed at two Vandals one the left and riddled one with bullets and another with a headshot, while Shiro used his rifle to hit several in the head then lobbed a void vortex grenade into the melee and caught several in its radius. Neo switched her machine gun for a grenade launcher and launched several of them at the remaining wolves with a majority of the one she shot hitting Yavek.

One caught him in the chest and he stumbled backwards followed by another hitting him in the legs, making him stumble and fell towards the ground.

Yavek felt the energies of both Shiro's void grenade and the grenade all across his chest and legs, Ether leaking from his wounds, he took several breaths and looked on as the last of his followers perished at the hands of the two before him

" **I have survived countless battles between my House and others."** Yavek said as he got up from the ground. **"I have survived the Reef Wars and the Prison of Elders."** He rose up to his full height towering above Neo and Shiro as they stared at him. **"I have survived even the White Rose herself…I WILL SURVIVE YOU TWO!"** He shouted as he spread both his arms wide, his voice echoing through the cavern shaking it to its core.

Suddenly the cavern shook.

The drilling through the cavern that the Cabal made to make this base, plus the battles between the Cabal and Wolves, along with the battles between Neo and Shiro have destabilized the roof of the cavern bringing it to the verge of collapsing on itself. It only needed one more vibration to complete it. And Yavek's shout pushed it over the edge.

Small bits of rock started to fall all around the cavern ground, followed by stalactites and huge boulders raining down. The cavern shaking releasing more rock.

Shiro grabbed Neo before a boulder crushed her and teleported a quick distance up the ramp and to an overhanging walkway to shield themselves.

Yavek, however was wadding through boulders and dirt, his upper arms shielding his head as he sought his own shelter. Rocks bruising his arms adding to his already existing injuries releasing more ether from his body and one stalactite piercing one of his vestigial horns causing him to roar in pain. That roar caused a big section above him that was already passed the point of instability to unleash more rocks and dirt on top of him, burying him under a ton of rock that even a Fallen of his size won't be able to survive.

The cavern shook for a final time and ceased. The once vast cavern filled with tech of both Fallen and Cabal were buried under many feet of dirt and stone. The only things that weren't buried were the ramp leading to the huge door and the walkway shielding Shiro and Neo. They brushed off the dirt off of their shoulders and surveyed the after effects.

Takai floated towards the rubble and performed a quick scan.

"No life signs detected, save for a few traces of ether flowing through. I think he may be finally dead."

Shiro nodded as Takei faded away. He turned to Neo. "Well we finished what we came here to do. Destroyed the leadership of the Wolves and as a bonus, prevented them from stealing our secrets. That's a good day to me."

Neo, despite being tired and a bit bruised nodded before being interrupted.

"Yavek may be dead and the machine destroyed, but the threat is far from over."Variks said over the radio.

Shiro tuned to the frequency and said, "What do you mean Variks? We killed their Kell, they have no leaders left."

"Save for their Prime Servitor! As I was saying to Miss Neo before, the Servitor that was in charge of hacking your Grimoire System was Orbiks-13. I know for a fact that Summers friend, Prometheus-23 destroyed the last of the Orbiks Servitors, Mecher Orbiks-11 many years ago on Venus. And the only way that another Servitor of the Orbiks line is made is if the progenitor of their line is still functional hence I have no choice but to admit that Wolves Prime Servitor; Orbiks Prime is alive and fully functional."

Shiro let that sunk into his mechanical brain of his and calculated. If the Prime Servitor is still around, then it has the potential of making more servitors thus increasing ether production which would make the Fallen more powerful and thus dangerous.

He turned to Neo and said "You're two for three on the Wolf leadership, willing to make it three for three?" Neo responded by taking out her grenade launcher and loading one into the barrel, nodding.

And so, they turned to the huge doors behind them and entered, hunting the last leadership of the House of Wolves. As they left they didn't notice the rubble behind them start to shift.

 **And that ends this chapter. For those of you wondering, the Grimoire quote at the beginning of this chapter is my interpretation of how Prime Servitors are made and not canon. I just wondered since there were numerous lesser servitors of Kaliks, Simiks and Sepiks, I just wondered if it was possible for any one of those has the potential to be a new Prime. I only have two chapters left before this story is over and I'll focus on Iron Rose Shorts, so I'll try to get those out before Forsaken drops. And in the event that I do not...it's because I'll be shooting that Awoken Douchebag Prince in the face numerous times! See you next time!**


	10. Ch 9 Fight the Prime

**Hello my fellow readers and welcome back to the second to last chapter of Neo and the Wolves of Mars. It took a lot of brainstorming, editing and a rewrite, but I think I came up with a good chapter. Remember to review and like as usual, please. Now onto the story.  
**

 _When our Prime is the only thing keeping our House together is threatened, every single member will fight to the death to defend it!_

 _-House of Rain saying_

Legions Keep

Meridian Bay, Mars

Neo and Shiro ran through the complex, following the remaining Wolves. It wasn't that hard since most of the hallway was dominated by dark blue banners, chains and the odd pile of dead cabal lying around as if offered in sacrifice. Neo kept her mouth shut when passing the latter due to the smell.

They approach a set of large doors with a small gap and they both pressed against it, peeking through the gap.

What was once a vehicle depot for the Cabal has been turned into s staging area for a major firefight. At least two dozen Fallen Wolves of various types were standing around armed to the teeth. Makeshift turrets from before lined key positions throughout and Shanks, both the sniper kind and the regular kind hovered around, waiting for a target.

Neo gazed around the large room, gauging weaknesses and advantages and beckoned Shiro with her hand to look in the direction she was looking. He looked at what she was pointing at and smiled.

"I like what your thinking…Takei." He said gesturing to his materializing Ghost. "Music?" "Something classical." Shiro said as the Ghost de-materialized and started to play.

 _Elton John - "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting"_

 **(A/N: imagine the scene from Kingsman The Golden Circle during this scene)**

Shiro primed a Void Grenade and placed it in his palm and held it up to Neo who got out her umbrella and used it as a makeshift bat and hit the grenade into the room on top of a vehicle held up by chains. They then ran into the room, Neo in the lead with her umbrella open providing cover as Shiro came in from behind her with an assault rifle firing into the nearest enemies. Three Dregs and a Vandal lost their life before the rest started to respond in kind, energy bolts from their weapons firing at the duo.

Neo held on tight to her umbrella feeling the energy force and the heat from the blasts trying to push her back and lose her grip. Just then the grenade that they threw in exploded, loosing the grip of the chain and propelling the elevated vehicle downward, smashing into two makeshift turrets and a Captain.

Shiro and Neo ran to the vehicle as it passed by, grabbing onto it and using it for mobile cover as they switched weapons, Shiro using a Machine-gun and Neo using her own Assault Rifle, making head shots and the destruction of a few Shanks.

As their new cover became stationary, Shiro jumped off and started unloading more bullets all around, Neo following. She ran to a group of Fallen, they aimed their weapons and fired, but she shattered into pieces, her Semblance giving her time to jump over them, leaving a few Grenades from her launcher behind. A millisecond before they exploded, she opened her umbrella and held on tight with one arm while the other held on to a Hakke hand-cannon. The force of the explosion propelled her forward, knocking down several Vandals in front of her. As she passed by her downed opponents, she put bullets into their heads.

She landed and converted her umbrella into its bladed form and started to parry knife and sword blades from a dreg and a vandal. The Dreg lost its head while the Vandal lost its arms. In anger her disarmed Vandal swung its remaining arms at her head, which shattered and he met with a blade in its belly.

She wiped her blade on her dead opponents and watched as Shiro mopped up the rest. He switched from his Voidwalker Class to a Bladedancer class and unleashed his Super, slicing the remaining forces into energy particles.

 **(A/N: end of song)**

As the dust settled, they both collected their breaths and went through another set of doors leading outside to a huge bridge spanning a chasm leading to a metallic-like structure surrounded by Cabal technology and Fallen banners and Chains. And hovering above it all is a large purple metallic orb releasing a white gas to the masses of Fallen kneeling in supplication.

Three things Neo noticed as she gazed at the spectacle. First, the giant purple thing is identical to the Servitor Shiro destroyed so it must be this Orbiks Prime that they were hunting. Second, the giant spire in the center is obviously vex-tech so she must be extra careful around that thing. And thirdly, the Fallen seem to be paying attention more to the servitor than their surroundings, so they can sneak in and deal with is, but the second they do all hell will break loose.

Neo was the first to step unto the bridge leading to the other side when a small orb suddenly popped up in front of her, spinning rapidly. It was followed by two other similar orbs to her left and right. Shiro approached behind her, noticing the three orbs he said "Ah crap." Before they exploded in their faces.

Instead of an explosion, it was a blinding light that obscured their entire surroundings. Neo tried to move but found that her muscles felt like they weighed a ton. She suddenly felt something crash into her from her left side and grabbed on to it before falling. But she didn't fall down, but went up instead.

Her eyes cleared from the blast and saw what grabbed onto her. It was a Dreg, but not like the one she has been killing as of late. This Dregs chest was entirely made of metal and on its back was the engines of Shanks. It saw that she was holding on to it and reached for its blade to stab her. She reacted quickly and shot it in the head with her gun and jumped off of it before it slammed into the cliff wall. She landed onto the ground among the supplicants and got a great good look at them.

Each and every one of the Fallen Wolves showed extensive mechanical modifications. Dregs, Vandals and Captains had mechanical faces, arms or legs some ending in weapons. She was reminded of what Variks said in the tunnels and mentioned a sect of Fallen called Splicers. She was also reminded of a village in Solitas in Remnant. This village also used mechanical modifications on themselves to shield themselves against the Grimm. But these Splicers overshadowed them by a lot.

She dodged their shots and made it behind cover, shooting. Shiro's optics recovered from the bombs and started to fight the Splicers around him. He fired his assault rifle with one hand while using the other to flick his knives around him landing headshots from both. Neo saw that one of the Dreg Splicers was prepping a grenade and leveled her hand-cannon at it.

 _ **Flash!**_

She suddenly found herself right behind Shiro as she pulled the trigger, the bullet landing square into his back. He flinched and turned in her direction, thinking she was an enemy. He looked at her and then at where she was previously. They then were swept both off of their feet by a large purple explosion.

They flew into the air and landed by a sand dune that sloped into an alcove covered in Cabal tech and Fallen glyphs. They got their bearings and hid behind the tech. they reloaded their weapon. "I heard rumors that some Servitors can teleport their enemies all over the place." Shiro said loading a magazine as shots and purple explosive beams fired on their hidey-hole. "But all the Servitors we Guardians, including Summer, have fought never showed that sort of ability. I guess the Wolf Servitors do." Neo frowned and held up a sign sarcastically.

 **No! Really?!**

A laser blast shot out of nowhere and burned a hole through her sign.

" **Come out and face us cowards!"** an alien voice shouted out to them.

Neo glanced in the direction and saw a very large Fallen Wolf with heavy mechanical features.

From the waist up, save for its main arms was entirely natural. Its main arms ending in drills, claws and saws. Its legs being fully mechanical ending in talons.

 **"Now you face the Wolf Splicers. Led by me,Techis, Splicer Priests! We will give our live to protect Orbiks Prime!"** The now introduced Techis said as he gave the order to open fire.

Neo only had a quick moment to bring out a sign featuring the picture of Geoff, her favorite member of Achivemen, sticking his tongue out and giving the finger before ducking behind cover. She glanced at Shiro, who nodded and opened fire on their foes.

Neo used her semblance to leave a copy of herself behind as she became invisible and ran to the right of the hoard and moved into a position of advantage. Once there she unleashed her new weapon, Super Good Advice.

Ever since she received it, whenever she had free-time, she would synchronize the weapon on the target range so that it would be in peak condition whenever she was in the field. Plus, it is a very good conversationalist.

Now was the time to unleash it.

She canceled the illusion, surprising the Splicer Wolves that were firing at the illusion and unleashed a hail of bullets. Several Splicers of the Dreg-kind were either riddled with bullets or lost their heads as their bodies leaked blood, ether and sparks where her bullets landed. When she fired on a group of Splicer Vandals, they went down. But she was surprised when they got right back up after a beam of violet/white light from the giant Servitor, the wounds that she inflicted on them healing before her eyes.

She glanced at the giant orb.

 _Great, it can heal the damn bad guys._ She thought to herself.

She ducked behind a small boulder as they fired back at her. She glanced at Shiro, who was currently fighting two more of those Dreg/Shank hybrids and a Splicer Captain that had crab legs and noticed that when of the Dreg/Shanks exploded from Shiro's firearms, the giant Servitor didn't heal it. It either couldn't heal something that damaged, too far away, or it could only heal a few at a time.

She got her answer when the Prime Servitor shifted the beams from her opponents to the crab-like Splicer, the wounds that it suffered by Shiro, healing. She then fired her gun at her opponents, now vulnerable and now very dead. She smiled at her handiwork and aimed at another group of Dreg Splicers that were coming from behind Shiro. But before she could pull the trigger, a mechanical hand attached to a cable grabbed onto her arm and flung her across the ground.

She was lifted through the air at a very fast speed towards the owner of the hand, the one that called itself Techis. As she came into arms reach, his lower arms grabbed onto her and gave her a squeeze, her breath coming out in gasps. He then spun and flung her towards the ground. She fell on her back and only had a few seconds to dodge before Techis came towards her in a sprint and jumping into the air using both mechanical appendages to slam towards the ground and land where her head was. She was about to use her Semblance but he backhanded her, breaking the partially created illusion and she landed near the Spire in the center.

As she landed, she tried to keep her distance from the Vex construct. From her time here in the system and reports from Remnant, even nonfunctional Vex machinery is dangerous and should be given a wide birth.

Techis approached Neo as she got up and activated the arm baring a saw. It swung it at her head, hoping to decapitate her. She brought up her assault rifle hoping to block it, but it tore through it like butter, cleaving her only half of the weapon. She did a quick roll to keep her distance from the Splicer Priests, getting closer and closer to the base of the Vex Spire.

Techis activated his clawed arm, charging it with arc energy which he then threw at Neo. She ducked at the last second as it sailed over her head and latched itself onto the Vex structure. Whether by design or some cosmic roll of the dice, the Arc energy from his arm partially activated the construct and then proceeded to unleash its energies to whatever it was connected to Cabal computers registered the surge a microsecond before they exploded. The energy traveled down Techis extended arm and he only had a few seconds to try and rip off his mechanical arm.

Emphasis on try.

The energy connected to his body and he started to seize. Sparks and Arc energy washed over him and Neo only had a few seconds to close her eyes before a large burst of energy exploded, washing over her. As she opened her eyes, she saw that there was nothing left of the Splicer Priest save for a charred mechanical arm and scorch marks on the ground.

She shook the demise of the Splicer Priest and watched the fight between Shiro and the giant Servitor. Shiro just finished off the last of the Splicers when Orbiks went in to finish what it's worshipers started. He jumped from cover to cover as he tried to avoided the energy blasts from the Prime.

 _ **Flash!**_

She felt herself being teleported again and found herself a few hundred feet in the air above the battle! As gravity took effect and she started to fall, she opened her umbrella and glided around the air. Her impromptu flight path led her on a collision course with the Prime. She glided near one of the metal arches surrounding its eye and grabbed onto it, balancing on the slim arch ash she held on for dear life. She skidded near a its eye feeling the heat and gaseous smell of Ether coming into and out of it. She gagged at the smell of it, but held on.

She grabbed her hand-cannon and pointed it at the metal body and faced away from it as she fired her shots. She emptied the clip before viewing her work, for the bullets only made a small hole into the body of the large Prime. She shook her head.

 _That was the last of my ammo for that weapon, but it'll have to do._ She thought to herself. She then unholstered her grenade launcher and found she only had one left.

Somehow sensing what she planned to do, the giant Prime flexed its metal arches trying to dislodge her from her place on its body. Her legs wobbled trying to find purchase as she angled the barrel into the opening.

 _Just need a clean shot!_

She pulled the trigger, feeling the kickback from the grenade launcher and hearing contact within the metal body.

 _Yes!_

Her legs lost purchase at that moment and she fell down to the ground. Her already low Aura shattered as she landed, her right leg twisted at an unusual angle and she fell grimacing in pain. Shiro ran over to check on her injury.

A large explosion sounded above them as Orbiks shuddered and expanded in several areas. Smoke trailing around its eye and Ether leaking from several smaller holes and one huge hole near its eye where Neo was previously.

Shiro looked at the servitor above and turned to his charge and smiled. "Doesn't have much more in him! Just a few more, you with me!" She felt the pain from her leg throbbing like a bitch, but it didn't stop her from smiling and bring in out Super Good Advice.

"Let's Finish him!" The gun said as Neo pointed the gun at Orbik and pulled the trigger as Shiro got out his own machine gun and let loose! Their rounds firing into the hole near its eye as the giant Servitor twitched as if felt the damage. It wasn't long before it let out a metallic screech and its outer shell burst apart. The central part of the machine started to flash pink then red and Orbiks Prime, servitor to the House of Wolves exploded in a brilliant white light.

 **And that's where we will leave off, leave a comment below. But don't fret my fellow readers, if everything goes well tomorrow, the final chapter will be up and running then. See you then. =)**


	11. Ch 10 One Ending, Many Beginnings

**Welcome one and all to the final chapter for Neo and the Wolves of Mars. As you all are aware, we have lost the originator of the Remnant of a Rose Series, Ptabs0101. Me and my fellow authors who compose FireteamNero will do our best to continue the Remnant of a Rose series, so please have Ptabs family in your prayers and be kind to our future content. Now onto the final chapter of the story...  
**

 _So that's it? That's the end of the story?!_

 _Yes, the story is over little one. But that dosen't mean her tale is at an end. For every beginning, has an end, but with every ending, comes many a new adventure waiting._

-The Speaker to a young child

Tower, Earth

"Right after Orbiks Prime exploded, I had Takei transmat us both to my ship. Twenty minutes later, Takei listened in to Cabal chatter. He stated that the Cabal have taken back their base. Any Wolves that remained are either driven out or already dead." Shiro said finishing his report to Ikora and Zavala.

It was a few hours later after his and Neo's fight with the Kell and Servitor of House Wolves. After bandaging Neo's leg and dropping her off at her room, he made his way to the meeting room to debrief with the rest of the Vanguard.

"Excellent work shiro, I'll let one of my agents message Petra and Variks so that they can be on the lookout for the Wolves. Ikora said as she placed a hand of Shiro's shoulder. Zavala however was silent as he gazed through the report himself.

"Something wrong Zavala?" Shiro said.

"Yes, something indeed." Zavala said as his Ghost projected the report that Shiro's Ghost just compiled. "I've read your report. It stated that the Servitor responsible for hacking the Grimoire system was called Orbiks-13. Then I looked back at the last Orbiks Servitor that was destroyed. One Mecher Orbiks-11, destroyed by Prometheus-23."

"That means that there's one last Servitor of the Orbiks line somewhere in the system. One that has the potential to become a new Prime for the Wolves to rally behind." Ikora finished for him.

Shiro straightened up and said, "I'll go and search for the servitor."

"No, you won't be." Zavala said, "Ikora will send out her Hidden and a few Agents of the vanguard in search for it. Lord Saladin forge has requested your assistance in the Cosmodrome."

Neo placed the rock from Mars right on the shelf that's right next to the hung cloak of the archon Priest she killed not so long ago. She decided to use the shelf as a makeshift trophy case for all the places she's been and the enemies she killed. She then limped to the window and small balcony of her room, using her umbrella as a makeshift cane.

After the battle on Mars, Shiro healed her up as best as possible.

As she gazed at the view before her, she pondered everything that has happened to her as of late.

She traveled through a robot zombie vortex and traveled to another word. Then traveled to another world that makes Vacuo look like a paradise, stopped a gang of alien pirates.

 _Is this what it feels like to be a good guy? Stopping the bad guys, saving the world?_ She wondered to herself.

 _Doesn't seem so bad. I've enjoyed it and can't wait to do it again._

Neo felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket and brought it out. She checked to see that she had two new messages, both from Shiro.

 _Hey Neo, sorry I couldn't come to you in person. The Vanguard asked me to check into something in the Cosmodrome, somethings got Lord Saladin uneasy. And when the Last Iron Lord is uneasy, it's got to be bad. Thanks to our mission on Mars and the shattering of house Wolves, you are no longer a trainee, but a fully-fledged Agent of the Vanguard. Take a few weeks off, you earned it! Also check the other message I sent, you earned it._

 _Shiro-6_

Neo dismissed that message and opened the other one. It was a Grimoire entry with her name and picture on it!

 _ **Neapolitan. The first human from Remnant to become an Agent of the Vanguard. Her first major exploit in service to the Vanguard was to eliminate the leadership of the resurfaced House of Wolves. She is a hero and a pioneer to her people.**_

As she finished reading, she wiped her tears from her eyes, touched by their kindness and the hope she inspired for other. She looked at the Traveler, hanging above the city before her and wondered, what other adventures await her? She put her scroll back in her pocket and brought out the journal she got and turned the page to the supposed treasure that was hidden in this Widows Walk.

 _I have a few weeks to recovery_ , she thought to herself. _I might as well use them_.

00000

In orbit around Mars moon Phobos, Sol System

Phobos, one of two asteroid-like moons of Mars. Once Phobos was used as a mining and fleet operation for the Cabal in the system. If things were different, it was to be the epicenter of a full-scale invasion for the Cabal. But is now abandoned by them all thanks to the recently deceased Taken King, tainted by Taken Blights that still seethe with energy. No one in their right mind would ever go there.

Which made it the perfect hiding spot for the Wolves.

Yavek sat in his throne aboard the Ketch high above the abandoned Cabal base. He was covered in scars and his muscles ached, but he survived! He was lucky to survive the cave-in at the cabal base. After he uncovered himself from the rubble, he limped away towards one of the tunnels that had a few Skiffs docked and ready. As he approached one of them, numerous of his fellow Wolves ran out of the other tunnels, straight to the Skiffs.

When they approached and saw that he survived, they kneeled and told him what had happened. Numerous Splicers have fallen, Techis enveloped by Vex tech, and Orbiks Prime destroyed!

He gave the order to keep the Ketch as close to the blights as possible without being affected by them, but not too far away for anyone to realize that they are here. He figured that the energies from the blights would be able to mask his ship from any scanners, and the gambit paid off. He listened to the hacked channels. Guardians communications state that the Wolves have been completely decapitated of leadership and have scattered across the system. Exactly what he wanted them to think.

He gave the order for all wolves in the system to act as if they were divided and to make the Guardians think that they were on the brink of extinction, when in reality, they were not.

It's true that they were down an Archon Priest and the Splicers are decimated in numbers. But there is no shortage of volunteers to be elevated to such a position. And true, they are down a Prime Servitor, but that's about to change.

He gazed across his throne room and watched a group of wolves weld several large pieces of shell casing that belonged to the former Orbiks Prime. Thanks to Servitors ability to become a potential Prime, **Orbiks-12** was now being used as the center of a new Prime, which will be named **Orbiks Prime Reborn**.

Before its destruction, Orbiks Prime didn't make just Orbiks-12 and 13, but also Orbiks 14 through 20, now currently safe and secure in the Ketch, feeding the crew with life-giving Ether. The wolves will rise stronger than ever!

His thoughts were interrupted by a female Dreg by the name of **Wekkis**. She kneeled to her Kell.

"My Kell, we have managed to salvage only three files of the Guardians Grimoire System."

Yavek nodded his head and clicked a button on his throne, the files now being holographically displayed for all the room to see.

The first file is the name of a recently discovered human world called Remnant that included its coordinates.

The second is a file detailing something called Dust and its many subtypes.

And the third one was a picture taken many years ago.

Yavek gazed at the image and seethed with hatred. His fellow wolves also voiced their displeasure. He took several long breaths to calm the rage within him as his mind went to work. Judging from the image along with what looks like a date on one of the corners, this image was taken more than a decade before Fallen records indicate that she became a Guardian. Meaning that the rumors that Guardians can't reproduce are true. But the chance that the little grub in her arms may actually grow to be a much bigger threat than the White Rose herself is extremely likely. As much as it pains him to admit it, his House alone may not be sufficient to end the potential threat.

He roared to get the attention of the Vandals and Dregs who quickly snapped to attention. **"This threat cannot be ignored! Relay through old communications to all the Houses in the System."** He said. Another Dreg stepped forward and kneeled, trembling for it knew what his Kell wanted but needed to hear it spoken aloud. **"My Kell…?"** Yavek leaned back in his throne and gazed at the image of a young Summer Rose holding her newborn daughter, Ruby Rose. **"It is time to call a Conclave!"**

00000

Ruins of the Island Vytal, Remnant

The island of Vytal. Once upon a time, it was the meeting place for government officials to sign the treaty to end the Great war. And previously was the home to a gigantic Vex citadel. But recent events have led to the island itself becoming a desolate wasteland with 69% of it already beneath the waves with the remainder slowly breaking apart. Scientists predict that in the next ten years, conservatively, the rest of the island will sink and Vytal will cease to exist. Just like another island so many years ago, but that is another story.

Flying above the devastation was a Grimm Sphinx, a gigantic feline-like creature with black wings and a tail that ended in a serpent's head. It circled overhead, once, twice, then a third time before settling in a spot that wasn't completely ruined. It landed gently and waited for its occupant to get off it's back.

The figure jumped off revealing the figure to be a Titan. This titan wore armor reminiscent of a Hive Knight, but with sickly green lights coming out of the joints. His helmet was the same except instead of a regular Hive Knights head, it one of the Hive Darkblade's head. He wore a regular Titan Mark, save for the fact it was stitched together from over a dozen other Titan marks, signs of his many victories and kills. He unhooked a dark sack from his side and carried it in his grip carefully.

Once this Titan was an honorary member of the Praxic Order; a Warlock only organization whose duty was to apprehend those who have broken the law and bring them to justice. He was very effective in his duty, but his methods were questionable and, in many cases, overzealous. After an incident where five civilians were killed in a pursuit of a man selling tech to the Cabal, he was banished from the order and the Last City.

But that was a long time ago, he is a different man with a different name. He is Dredgen Tyranus of the Shadows of Yor, and he's here to investigate.

Some time ago, one of the sensors that the Shadows set up indicated that one of the Vex structures on Vytal activated. While his fellow Shadows, Vena and Craneel were busy teaching their newest allies, it was up to him to find out what it is, whether or not it's useful, and keep it away from the Guardians.

He took three steps away from his mount before turning back to it. "Stay right here. Don't leave!" he said the Grimm with a warning and finality.

The Grimm hissed at him and was about to move before it remembered the beating it undertook in the Grimmlands by this individual before it arrived here. It may be younger that its extensive Grimm relatives, but even it isn't suicidal. So, it acquiesced and laid down to wait for its rider.

Satisfied that his warning was heeded, Tyranus opened the sack in his grip and brought out a glass container with the handle on the top. In the container, surrounded by an Arc field was a Ghost. Its grey and purple shell was scorched and burned in some places and its eye had a small crack in it.

"Show me where to go." He said sadistically, the Ghost blinked at him and pointed in the direction he needed to go, knowing full well what will happen if it disobeyed.

On the day he swore his allegiance to the Shadows and killed his ghost was the day he found this lonesome light nearby and captured it. But instead of killing it, he trapped it in an ARC cage and combined with its storage systems and Vanguard channels and with his network of informants, he has proven himself as the most reliable member of the shadows.

He walked a mile from where he landed, passing the rubble of a government building, a few suburban homes, and many Vex remains. His path led him to a small beach where the remains of a vex gate was in the surf a few feet from the shore. And on that shore was a Fallen laying among the flotsam and jetsam on the beach.

He approached the unconscious Fallen and knelt to examine him. He wore a cloak that showed his allegiance the House of Wolves, but in the style of a priest. His upper arms and legs were mechanical, one of the arms being beyond repair. He realized that the one unconscious before him was a Splicer Priest. He smiled under his helmet. "Don't worry my Fallen Friend," he said to his newest ally. "For the Shadows of Yor are here to save you!" He gestured to his captive Ghost and it began to heal and awaken the Splicer Priest.

00000

Seat of the Cabal Empire

In the deepest reaches of space, far from the Sol system and Remnant lies Torobatl. A dry planet littered with sand dunes and rocky terrain. To anyone who stumbles onto this planet, it wouldn't seem much, but to the residents of this world, the Cabal, it is the center of their empire.

Numerous warships containing their armies are coming and going, some returning glorious with their conquered worlds spoils while others are going to worlds that they've set their eyes on.

And on this world, lies a palace that once was the seat of power for a hedonistic leader, before he was deposed and exiled. Now it is ruled by the one who did the deposing, the one who has led the empire through countless campaigns, and made their empire the most feared throughout the known galaxy, the Ghost Primus Dominus Ghaul.

Ghaul was seated in a throne room which was in the shape of an inverse U, with him in the center surrounded by his most loyal compatriots. To his right was a wizened Cabal in rust-red armor who raised him, a female Cabal whose white and black armor showed the scars of countless battles with a large shield at her side and another female that was much younger than the other who wore identical but less scarred armor. And to his left was a Psion who wore elaborate armor signifying her status as the only Freeborn among them, a Cabal that wore chains on his wrists flanked by large reptilian hounds that kneeled before him, and an empty seat.

They are the Consul, Uman'Arath; Primus of All Legions, Former Princess Caiatl, Freeborn Otzot, and Beast Master Traask

They were currently in session regarding the newest reports from the Sol System.

"Another leader among our legions, killed." Said the Consul gesturing to the reports displayed before them. Over the last few years leaders among Cabal chain of command in this system have been killed in ever increasing frequency. The death of Val Ma'Ungh was the most recent, signifying that there were no other leaders among the Cabal in Sol. And the Cabal in the Sol system know better than to promote themselves to a leadership position.

At another time, one of their members would say that they will host a festival in honor of those lost. But recently that individual was assassinated by one of Calus's Shadows. And that assassin was in turn killed by Ghauls own hand.

Uman'Arath lifted her shield and slammed its end to the ground in anger. "This is unacceptable!" She turned to Ghaul. "Dominus, give the order and I will recall every single one of our legions and send them all against these Guardians and lay waste to them all!"

Without looking in her outburst he raised his hand and silenced her. "The Red Legion will be more than sufficient in dealing with them, my General. Once our secret weapon is fully operational." He turned his gaze to his Freeborn. "How soon will it be ready?" Otzot glanced quickly at her calculations and replied, "We are nearing completion of the machine my Dominus, we are just missing one key component." Quickly sensing his displeasure, she added, "But do not worry Dominus, for my OXA machine has revealed that the component will soon reveal itself to us very soon." Ghaul grunted, knowing full well that the Freeborn's clairvoyant machine has never failed them yet.

The holographic report quickly faded away showing a message that an incoming transmission requires his attention. He looked at the sender and with a hint of surprise and annoyance sees that it's from The Shadow Legion.

The Shadow Legion is a misnomer among the Cabal armies. While most of the legions number among the 700,000s, this particular legion numbers in the thousands, and for two reasons. The first being that unlike most of the Cabal armies that go to war, fight and die on the front lines, the Shadow Legion's MO is to remain hidden using the most advanced cloaking technology designed by the Freeborn herself, go behind enemy lines, scout the terrain and document all of their strengths and weaknesses and then return to the empire with their findings. The second reason is that this army is a glorified militaristic penal colony.

This army is composed of both Cabal and Psions that have failed the empire in some way or another, but are too useful to simply execute or exile, but not important enough that they be transferred to another Primus's command. So, these individuals are sent to this legion, serve a few tours and return back to their original commands, while hopefully learning their lesson. As of the legion's conception from so long ago, there has yet to be a repeat offender.

When Ghaul heard reports about a lost colony from one of his contacts in the system, he sent a single ship of the Shadow Legion through the Vex portal and gave them strict instructions to find and collect all the information on this world and to keep quiet and out of sight.

 _For their sakes, they better have a good reason why they are breaking protocol and contacting the home world_. He thought to himself. He flipped a switch in his throne and before his assembled council materialized a hologram of two individuals. The first being a towering Colossus that everyone in the room recognized, the Primus of the Shadow Legion known simply as The Warden, while the other was a small humanoid cloaked in black.

The human removed his hood, revealing his youthful appearance, white hair, pale complexion and piercing blue eyes. "Great Emperor of the Cabal, my name is Whitley Schnee, and I propose an alliance that will benefit us both."

 **And thus ends Neo and the Wolves of Mars. But she and all the characters in the story (excluding the dead ones) will return in Remnant of an Iron Rose shorts.** **Special thanks to all those who sticked by me throughout this story.**

 **The following are upcoming chapters for the latter story(in no particular order)**

 **For what Whitley has planned with the cabal see Whitley's Deal**

 **For Dredgen Tyranus see Salem's Lessons in Ascendance**

 **For a continuation of Neo's adventures see Neo's Treasure Hunt**

 **For Yavek and his wolves see Fallen Conclaive**

 **Until then, see yo all next time in Remnant of an Iron Rose Shorts.**


End file.
